La feé verte
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Todas as noites, aquela linda fada verde ia para sua cama lhe amar... e lhe embebedar com o néctar de seus lábios. Yaoi Közi X Mana, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Sobre o título da fic: "La feé verte" significa "A fada verde" em francês, e é o nome metafórico usado mais comumente para a bebida absinto. Como Mana, antes do Malice Mizer e ainda no começo da banda, adorava verde e também adorava a sonoridade da língua francesa... ficou sendo esse o nome da fic. Rs! Além do mais, quando, na fic, ele e Közi começarem a sair juntos, vai haver uma metáfora ao amor dele sendo "embriagável" como uma dose de absinto. Rs... _

_Nota da autora: Esta fic não tem relação ALGUMA com a fic "Mizérable", dado que na fic citada o Mana se envolve primeiro com Gackt e depois com Közi. Na presente fic, Mana será namorado do Közi desde o começo (obsessão pelo novo casal? RS!). A fic não será muito grande, apenas englobará algumas coisas "pré-Malice Mizer", ok? Algumas datas são verdadeiras, porém outras são totalmente especulação. Outros dados, como o nome real de Mana como sendo Manabu Sato, tbm são apenas especulação._

_No mais, o "disclaimer" de sempre. A fic é feita apenas com propósitos lúdicos, não-lucrativos, é puramente ficção e não deseja insinuar, de maneira alguma, que Mana e Közi tiveram relacionamento homossexual na vida real._

_No mais, enjoy it!_

_-x-_

**_Lá feé verte _**

I

Japão, 1987

O rapaz acendia a mais um cigarro, enquanto o som rolava na parte de trás do karaokê onde trabalhava como atendente. Mais um povinho ruim... ora, todo mundo no Japão se achava cantor! E muitos cismavam de fazer aqueles "conjuntinhos" que não se enxergavam, que tocavam mal pra caramba... mas enfim, fazer o quê!

Seu nome era Kouji, porém escolhera a variante ocidental "Közi" como seu principal codinome. Tinha vinte e um anos, era magro e não muito alto como quase todo japonês... mas no resto, era bem diferente dos nipônicos em geral. Era "maluco", falava muito palavrão, não gostava das reverentes expressões de tratamento¹ que eram usuais no Japão... e além disso, fumava um cigarro atrás do outro. Os japoneses em geral fumavam, mas Közi era demais. Até no banheiro pensava em acender cigarro...!

Enquanto era jovem, isto estava bem... mas e mais tarde, quando o organismo cobrasse a paga pelo abuso?

Tentava não pensar nisso. Adepto do "carpe diem" como era, Közi se apresentava como um daqueles punks malucos que já na adolescência começara a tingir o cabelo de cores malucas, furtar coisas de lojas, beber até cair... mas era nessa anarquia que gostava de viver.

E fora por essa mesma anarquia que saíra da casa dos pais com apenas dezesseis anos, ainda quatro anos antes de chegar à maioridade, uma vez que no Japão tal é atingida somente aos vinte. Os problemas com dinheiro não eram nada pra ele, dado que, apesar de ter sido obrigado a, no começo, dormir num carro com um bando de marmanjos por falta de casa, ele gostava de aventura.

Só que a vida adulta e a necessidade de algum dinheiro considerável batera em sua porta, e ele vira que teria de se virar de algum jeito... querendo ser músico, nada lhe restou a não ser ir para Tóquio. Foi, não conseguiu uma banda decente, mas ao menos um empreguinho fixo ele conseguira - aquilo no karaokê... e ao menos isso dava pra comer, beber, fumar e dormir com um teto sobre a sua cabeça. Não era muito, mas ele estava se divertindo... não planejava constituir família, era ainda muito jovem... logo, levava aquilo tudo na diversão.

Apagou mais aquele cigarro e observou a uma figura singular que aparecera ali no balcão. O que mais lhe surpreendera naquela figura foram os longos e lisos cabelos pintados de verde, bem como a indumentária claramente punk - ele, já bem engajado nesses meios, sabia como diferenciar o visual de todas as "tribos" só de olhar.

Não sabia se a pessoa cabeluda era homem, mulher ou outra coisa. Era bem magrinho, mas andava de um jeito fino, como se não quisesse ferir ao chão. Os traços... pareciam de homem, bem como a compleição pela falta de seios e tudo... mas o rosto tinha atributos femininos. Não entendeu...

Como a pessoa nova nada falou, resolveu tomar a iniciativa e falar:

- E aí, colega...? Quer cantar?

A figura apenas acenou que "não" com a cabeça.

- O gato comeu a sua língua...?

Közi sorriu, mas a pessoa permaneceu séria.

- Não - a figura respondera afinal, e com uma voz claramente masculina - Vim entregar um "curriculum" aqui... embora não tenha muito o que apresentar.

- Aaaaaaaah, o rapazinho que vai tentar a vaga de emprego de balconista? Eh, cara, qual é seu nome?

- Chamam-me Mana.

- Mana? Mas eh, cara, isso é nome de mulher!

O punk de cabelos esverdeados olhou enfarado para o outro, enquanto Közi ria a expelir a fumaça do cigarro.

- Meu nome verdadeiro é Manabu Satou. Sim? Porém, prefiro ser chamado de Mana. Sendo isso nome de mulher ou não!

- Ah, tá, cara, sem estresse... o Közi aqui é do bem, sim? Bem! Vou chamar aí o cara que avalia o povo. Mas ele vai achar legal...! Vai sim, cara, enquanto por aí o povão é cheio de frescura pra contratar gente alternativa que nem nós, aqui eles preferem justamente esses tipos!

O tal de "Mana" apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e entrou balcão adentro, quando Közi abriu para si. Logo, o dono do estabelecimento o levou para dentro de uma sala e lá lhe fez algumas perguntas.

Közi o olhou partir, achando um barato todos aqueles adereços punk... mas o que mais lhe surpreendera no rapaz... além do visual andrógino... fora a total falta de tatuagens e piercings no outro, bem como o jeito tímido e "quieto" de andar.

Acenou a cabeça e disse, de si para si:

- Uma coisa muito legal veio trabalhar aqui hoje²!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após menos de uma hora, a qual fora sofrida para o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, dado que era realmente tímido e não gostava de ser avaliado... ele saíra da sala, aliviado. Havia sido aprovado, enfim...! Afinal, para ganhar tão mal, num lugar tão "underground"... parecia que o empregador era quem precisava implorar para alguém trabalhar ali.

E, sendo Mana alguém não muito "empregável" por conta do visual, juntavam-se aí a "fome e a vontade de comer".

Logo, o dono do local o colocou sentado ao lado de Közi, e lhe deu instruções:

- Você fica no balcão, recebe o dinheiro do pessoal e guarda aqui. Certo? É sua responsabilidade, se sumir será descontado do seu salário!

O rapaz ficou em silêncio. Era meio distraído, avoado... poderia muito bem perder algum dinheiro e ser descontado. E afinal de contas, morava sozinho, precisava se sustentar, mesmo que fosse com aquele pouco que ganharia ali... não podia desperdiçar nenhum centavo de yen em vão.

Pensando nisso, decidiu acenar que "sim" com a cabeça... e tentar se concentrar no que tinha pra fazer.

- Bem. Seja bem vindo. Esse é Közi, ele será seu companheiro nesse novo emprego. OK?

Mais uma vez, o rapaz acenara a cabeça. O empregador riu...

- Parece mudo, rapaz! Mas enfim, deixa pra lá... não vai precisar falar muito mesmo pra lidar com esse povo! OK?

- Sim.

Finalmente dissera algo. Ora, não gostava de falar...! Qual era o problema?

O dono os deixou ali afinal, e Mana ficou em silêncio por uma meia hora, apenas observando atentamente a área. Enfim, após esse tempo, Közi, o qual ao contrário do outro era praticamente verborrágico, decidiu encetar uma conversa.

- E aí, cara? Você é punk também, né? Que me diz da cena? Hein, que lugares frequenta, com quem anda...

- Eu não ando com ninguém.

- Ué, e por que não? Se quiser, te apresento uma cena legal aí... quer?

- Não.

- Qualé, cara! Pra quê esse cabelo verde, essa pose toda aí, se é pra ficar escondido em casa?

Mana olhou ao companheiro de trabalho enfarado. Que cara chato...! Dali há pouco ia querer saber a cor da sua cueca...?

- Eu fico assim pra mim mesmo, não pros outros.

- Ah, é? Mas cara, sei lá, precisa sair... não gosta de casas noturnas, shows de metal, nada disso...?

- Eu gosto de shows. Gosto de metal. Mas... prefiro escutar em minha própria casa.

- É...? Quais bandas curte?

- Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath...

- Ih, isso é muito genérico, cara! Isso qualquer um curte!

Mais uma vez, o rapaz de cabelos verdes olhara "feio" para Közi.

- Não posso gostar só porque todo mundo gosta...?

- Ah, cara... pode, claro que pode! Mas... sei lá, meu! Nada mais específico, do movimento punk mesmo?

- Há uns três ou quatro anos, comecei a gostar de metal com o Mötley Crue.

- Opaaaaa, agora melhorou hein! Na época tu chegou a ir no show deles, ou não?

- Fui... em Osaka.

- Eeeehhh, caaaara, eu estava lá também! Será que a gente não se encontrou e nem soube?

- Quem sabe... mas na época eu não usava cabelo grande, nem o tingia. Eu era um rapazinho comum de seus quinze anos...

- Huuuuum, comum? Um cara assim como você já foi "comum" algum dia? Hahahahahaha, que barato cara! Mas e hoje, não vai em show nenhum?

- Não... escuto só em casa.

- Que é isso, cara, tem que se enturmar! Eu vou te levar pra sair, você vai ver!

- Eu não gosto muito de sair, nem de lidar muito com gente. Apenas vou ter de lidar aqui porque... bem... porque preciso ganhar algum dinheiro, né? Todos precisam viver.

- Entendo! Mas vem cá, tu trabalha... faz mais alguma coisa da vida? Já terminou os estudos?

- Sim. Tenho dezenove anos.

- Aaaah, parece ainda mais novinho! E seus pais, que acham de você se vestir todo doido assim...?

Mana abaixou o rosto, consternado. Os pais... ele tivera de cortar contato com eles para continuar sendo quem era. Os últimos dois anos... haviam sido difíceis pra ele. Sem uma faculdade nem nada, saíra corajosamente da casa dos pais a fim de tentar a carreira como músico. E de lá para cá... nunca, nunca tentara reatar contato.

- Não falo com meus pais desde que saí de casa.

- Ah... brigou com eles? Foi expulso de casa?

- Não cheguei a ser. Porém... tive muitas discussões antes. Dos quinze aos dezoito anos, eles fizeram o inferno pra eu parar de curtir esse estilo. E aí... acabei tendo que sair. Usei como desculpa o fato de precisar estudar numa escola de música, porém larguei os estudos e nem sei ler uma partitura. Depois disso, só me arrumei em empregos ruins...

- Entendo! Eu tenho uma história parecida. Saí aos dezesseis anos da casa de meus pais, pelo mesmo motivo que você. Tive até de dormir em carro, acredita? A gente, nem uma porra de um quarto de hotel conseguia pagar na época! Hahahahahaha!

Mana sorriu esmaecidamente. Közi, apesar de rir, pensava surpreso em como um rapaz como ele saíra da casa dos pais aos dezoito anos... e como conseguia se manter naquela "selva de pedra" que era Tóquio. Ora, ele, Közi, era todo despachado, maluco, ria até mesmo em horas de extrema dificuldade... porém, Mana parecia a si uma coisinha frágil. Muito quieto, com expressão quase feminina... ficou até pensando se aquele cara não era "bicha". Mas deixou quieto... não lhe interessava, afinal, a sexualidade dele.

Como o dia estava meio "morto" e não vinha muita gente cantar, eles conversaram sobre várias coisas. Mesmo Mana às vezes ficando muito quieto, apenas respondendo com monossilábicos... Közi com seu entusiasmo e simpatia conseguiu manter alguma conversa. E eles, afinal, eram do mesmo movimento... tinham bastante coisas em comum.

Logo, Közi descobriu mais uma coisa que tinha em comum com Mana: ele também tocava guitarra. Aliás, Mana começara inclusive a aprender a tocar baixo e bateria.

- Que foda, cara! Mas e aí, o que faz pra driblar a timidez? É, porque pelo que deu pra ver, você é bem tímido...

- Sim... sou mesmo. Eu bebo um pouco antes de entrar no palco. Mas já faz tanto tempo que não me apresento, Közi...

- É...? Poxa, precisa fazer algo a esse respeito! Vem cá, eu também tou querendo achar uma banda... por que a gente não tenta algo?

- Pode ser... mas com que dinheiro? Não tenho nenhum centavo livre...

- É... precisamos começar com a banda dos outros. É o jeito!

Conversaram mais um pouco sobre instrumentação, entre um atendimento e outro... e quando chegou a hora de irem para casa, Mana disse onde morava.

- Sério que tu mora ali? Eh, cara, eu moro há apenas uma quadra de você! Vamos juntos então!

Mana sorriu, e portanto ambos foram juntos embora. Parecia que aquela amizade já estava destinada a ser algo grande desde então...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nos dias que se seguiram, Mana e Közi continuaram a conversar sobre várias coisas. Quando os dias estavam cheios e eles não conseguiam parar para conversar, se falavam apenas no horário de almoço. E como Közi era alguém que falava de coisas as quais Mana também gostava, não ficava difícil... afinal de contas, era raro a ele encontrar alguém que gostava do que ele gostasse também. Logo, estava apreciando aquilo...

Aos poucos, com o tempo e a intimidade aumentando entre eles, Mana o chamou pra conhecer sua casa. Közi foi, pensando que havia, enfim, achado alguma amizade que era diferente daqueles caras com quem usualmente andava, os quais eram ignorantes, bêbados, mal educados... e ele, aquele carinha, era também punk e gostava de metal... mas conseguia ser educado e manter uma conversa decente por um longo período de tempo. Além disso, era inteligente... a maioria das pessoas não gostavam de refletir sobre nada, mas Mana adorava. Isso, aos poucos, foi fascinando a Közi.

Chegaram em sua casa. Era na verdade, um "quarto e sala" bem pequeno, dado que Mana mal tinha algum dinheiro... assim como Közi. Mas era tudo arrumadinho. Nada muito fora do lugar. Além disso, Közi não via cinzeiro em lugar algum...

- Mana, cara, né por nada não... mas onde guarda as cinzas do cigarro?

O rapaz de cabelos verdes sorriu... e lhe respondeu:

- Eu não fumo.

- QUE?

- É, Közi. Eu não fumo. Não gosto do cheiro da nicotina...

- Mas cara...! Todo mundo nesse meio fuma!

- Eu não. Não preciso ficar seguindo modelos. Devo ser quem eu sou.

Közi olhou ao colega, estupefato. Como...! Ele realmente tinha personalidade forte!

- Bem, cara, tudo bem... mas ei, que é isso aqui?

- Ahn...? Minha coleção de filmes! Adoro filmes!

- Eh, tudo de terror! Olha só, onde consegue arrumar esse monte de coisa antiga?

- Pesquiso bastante. Tem muito lugar que vende barato... bem barato. Aí fui com o tempo aumentando minha coleção até estar deste tamanho...

- Parabéns! Putz, cara, que foda! Eu não ia ter paciência pra procurar metade desses filmes por aí! Posso dar uma olhada?

- Fique à vontade... só não estrague as fitas, por favor...

- Ah, claro que não!

- Quer comer alguma coisa? Eu posso fazer algo pra gente comer...

- Você cozinha?

- Modéstia a parte, acho que cozinho bem... apenas não tento ser cozinheiro, porque dizem que sou muito novo... querem alguém com experiência. E também querem alguém com aspecto mais... normal? Não tenho paciência pra isso...

- Entendo. Mas é, é isso aí, cara... se não for incômodo, aceito sim.

- Não será incômodo, não... fique um pouco aí, sim? Já volto.

Enquanto Mana ia arrumar as coisas pra começar a fazer a comida, Közi continuava olhando, admirado, todos aqueles filmes. Quando de repente... ele bate o olho em algo completamente diferente do resto.

- Eh, cara, que é isso aqui?

- "Isso" o quê, Közi?

- Isso...

Como o apartamento era bem pequeno, Mana não tinha apropriadamente uma cozinha em casa... apenas um "cantinho" do quarto e sala onde tinha o fogão. Mesmo às vezes precisando improvisar, Mana conseguia cozinhar bem...

Közi foi até o fogão e lhe mostrou o filme que achara no meio dos demais.

- Ahn... que tem esse filme?

- "Paraíso Azul"³, cara? No meio de tanto filme de terror, um filminho água-com-açúcar desses?

- E qual o problema...?

- Isso é filminho de mulher, cara! Aliás, de mulher não, que mulher nem é mais tão iludida assim... é filminho de menina! Aquelas meninas que têm uns quinze, dezesseis anos... tirando a parte do sexo explícito - que nem achei tão forte assim, hoje qualquer moleque de uns doze anos já viu coisa pior - seria filminho de menininha menor de idade! Quase um "shoujo" bobinho, cara! Claro, não é "shoujo" porque não é japonês... mas se fosse, seria um "shoujo"!

Mana bufou de impaciência mais uma vez.

- Közi... por que você divide as coisas em "coisas de homem" e "coisas de mulher"?

O outro olhou a Mana como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Claro, cara! Todo mundo divide! Ou você seria capaz de sair de vestido e batom rosa na rua? A gente que é do metal, a gente até usa maquiagem de vez em quando e tal... mas maquiagem do movimento, cara! Não aquelas coisinhas de mulher!

Mana permaneceu olhando ao companheiro de trabalho, indignado.

- Közi... se você é do movimento punk, você deve saber... que o movimento prega que as regras, os parâmetros gerais... sejam quebrados. Não é?

- Sim, eu sei... mas fazer coisas de mulher já é demais!

- Por que? Você considera vergonhoso ser mulher...? Hein? Se você tivesse nascido mulher, lhe seria ruim?

- Ah, cara... não digo "ruim". Digo que tenho minha identidade como homem, entende? E de qualquer forma... você sabe que o movimento prega uma coisa, é a favor do feminismo e tal... mas na prática é tudo bem diferente!

Mana balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

- Közi... ou eu sigo algo, ou não sigo. Se for pra ser punk apenas pra pintar o cabelo, ouvir bandas de rock e fazer o sinal de "chifrinhos" com as mãos... melhor não ser.

- Eh, cara, você leva as coisas bem a sério, hã! Mas de qualquer modo, o que te chamou atenção nesse filme, nesse "remake" de "Lagoa Azul" que quase ninguém conhece?

- É que... ah, você vai rir de mim.

- Claro que não, cara! Falaí, achou a mina gostosa? Eh, cara, até eu acharia... se bem que tem filmes melhores pra isso de "admirar minas gostosas"...

- Não exatamente.

- O que então? Se o enredo do troço é tão fraco...

- É que... Közi... eu gosto de viver entre ilusões. E, bem... eu... Közi, eu queria viver uma história parecida com aquela! É, é isso! Pode dizer que é "coisa de mulher", que é "shoujo", mas não estou nem aí! É, eu queria... eu queria viver uma história de amor isolado da sociedade, uma história de amor verdadeira, não sendo regida por princípios sociais mesquinhos. Ora, as pessoas namoram para que...? Para conseguir status? Sexo fácil e fixo? Poucos namoram por amor. E... uma história dessas, acontecendo assim, numa ilha deserta... é o que mais me pareceria com um amor de verdade, puro, sem segundas intenções incluídas nele.

Közi observou ao conhecido mais uma vez, ainda achando aquilo incrível. Caramba... ele era mesmo diferente!

- Mana, eu até te entendo e tal... mas... conseguir uma coisa dessas na vida real é meio difícil, não acha? Em filmes, em animes "shoujo", em romances e novelas... isso acontece. Já na vida...

- Eu sei disso, Közi. E é por isso que eu lhe disse que gosto de viver entre ilusões... na verdade, é muito difícil para uma pessoa como eu viver num mundo como o nosso. Para mim, é como se fosse quase impossível viver num mundo que não seja no da fantasia. Eu vivo porque não tenho escolha, porém gosto de imaginar coisas, criar coisas em minha mente... para tentar "fugir" um pouco disso.

- Entendo...

- Por isso eu quase não saio, não mantenho quase contato com as pessoas. Porque é tudo tão... falso! Tudo tão interesseiro! Quase nada é feito de amor, Közi...

- Eu sei, cara. Me desculpe ter julgado você precipitadamente, chamando isso de "coisa de mulher"...

- Ah, tudo bem... mas Közi... por falar nisso, de "coisa de mulher" e tal... lembra? Desde o primeiro dia, você estranhou o fato de meu codinome "Mana" ser algo extremamente feminino.

- Sim...?

Pronto. Közi pensou que dali viria alguma confissão do cara, de ele ser gay ou algo do gênero... mas se surpreendeu com a resposta.

- É... Közi... eu não sei se vai me estranhar por isso, mas... eu sinto que dentro de mim tem uma mulher.

O outro não esperava aquilo. Ora, até um gay era homem. Um homem que sentia atração por outros homens, mas... um homem. E Mana dizia que tinha uma... mulher dentro dele?

- É...? Você é transexual, Mana?

-...não exatamente. Eu sei que sou homem. Que nasci homem. Que sou registrado como homem na certidão de nascimento e na identidade. Mas... tem uma mulher dentro de mim. E ela não sou eu, se é que me entende.

- Er... desculpe, cara, mas não entendo não.

- Deixa eu tentar explicar. Quando eu era mais novo, era muito revoltado. Chutava tudo, tinha ódio do mundo... mas esse ódio não passava de carência em encontrar meu lugar. Bem... Közi... com o tempo, percebi que toda aquela revolta se dava... por eu não poder ser quem eu realmente era. Na verdade... aquela mulher dentro de mim... exigia que eu agisse como uma mulher.

- Huuuum... e essa mulher, quem é?

- Eu não sei no que você crê, espiritualmente falando. Mas eu creio que essa mulher é uma parte da minha personalidade, que vivi em outra vida.

- Entendo...! Acredita em reencarnação então!

- Sim. E eu me identifico mais é com ela mesmo, com essa mulher. Logo... tem um monte de coisas femininas que eu gosto de fazer! Cozinhar, ver animes "shoujo", sonhar com um amor puro e verdadeiro... mas por outro lado, minha face "homem" me faz ver filmes de terror e de guerra. Me faz gostar de carros. Me fez usar moicano quando eu tinha uns dezessete anos - é, eu já usei. Me faz gostar de "games", que são uma coisa predominantemente masculina. Entende? Eu tenho os dois lados em mim. Por isso pareço algo tão estranho pra você e pros outros. Não é só questão de ser transexual. Um transexual é completamente mulher num corpo de homem... e eu sou os dois, homem e mulher... ou nenhum dos dois... num corpo totalmente masculino. Me fiz entender melhor agora?

Közi o observou, entendendo melhor depois da explicação do colega. Assentiu com a cabeça, porém pensou... que o corpo de Mana, embora fosse "totalmente masculino", tinha um "quê" de feminino que somente quem estava de fora conseguia ver com mais clareza. Ora, aquela pele branquinha, aqueles membros longos e delgados, aquele rosto de traços mais delicados que o dos demais homens... nada disso era muito "masculino". Logo... é, ele parecia ser "dois" até mesmo na aparência física.

- Entendi agora, cara. Mas tudo bem, entende...? Tudo bem. Esse negócio de se sentir "homem" ou se sentir "mulher"... é, eu sei que falei que tinha minha identidade e tal... mas tudo bem, se você se sente bem assim e não faz mal pra ninguém.

Mana sorriu. Ao menos ele o aceitava...

- Espero que isso não prejudique essa amizade que começa a nascer entre a gente.

- Ah, claro que não...! Na verdade, cara, eu já fui amigo de tanta gente... ih, cara! De tanta gente com coisas muito mais pesadas do que isso... na verdade isso nem é pesado, é apenas... diferente, né? É. Mas é isso, se preocupa não, não vou te julgar de maneira negativa!

O rapaz de cabelos verdes sorriu de novo, e enfim voltou a fazer a comida. Közi foi de novo para a prateleira onde Mana guardava sua coleção de vídeos... e guardou de novo o exemplar de "Paraíso Azul".

"Um homem... que se sente mulher... interessante! Bem, eu não vou interferir nisso. Mas é bem peculiar...!", pensou, antes de ir para o sofá que Mana tinha no "quarto e sala" e começar a conversar de coisas mais triviais com ele, como temperos que se usava na comida, ou sobre as músicas "punk" mais tocadas no momento.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Estou estudando um pouquinho de japonês (rssss) e andei lendo que falar "eu" ou "você" no Japão soa muito íntimo, e ao mesmo tempo às vezes ofensivo por ser informal demais. Por isso, há várias formas de falar "senhor" e "senhora" no Japão, tais quais "san", "chan", "kun", "senpai", "sama", etc... todas elas usadas em situações diferentes. Nessa narração, Közi se aborreceria em ter tantos pronomes de tratamento apenas para falar "eu" ou "você", "senhor" ou "senhora" de forma aceitável... rs!_

_²Essa frase é REAL. Közi disse numa entrevista que, assim que viu Mana, pensou que "uma coisa muito legal" havia ido trabalhar lá. E sim, eles trabalharam juntos num karaokê, de verdade. _

_³"Paraíso Azul" é um filme no estilo da "Lagoa Azul", onde uma garota é quase sequestrada para fazer parte de um harém, porém consegue fugir junto com um conhecido seu para uma ilha deserta. Lá, eles têm de aprender a sobreviver e eventualmente acabam conhecendo o amor. Mana já falou desse filme em várias entrevistas (rs), e decidi colocar na fic. Engraçado que ele foi logo ver essa versão do filme, e não "A Lagoa azul", que é o mais conhecido... _

_A versão em japonês se chama, aliás, "Paradise", mas decidi colocar na versão em português, já que a fic é direcionada aos leitores que dominam esse idioma._

_Beijos a todos e todas! Esperam que curtam a fic, rs! _


	2. Chapter 2

II

Após aquele dia, vários outros vieram. Mana e Közi solidificaram facilmente a amizade, dado que tinham vários interesses em comum e sabiam lidar um com o outro, embora parecessem bastante diferentes no modo de agir.

De maneira quase inconsciente, Közi passou a olhar Mana com uns olhos meio diferentes... é, porque mesmo sendo homem, tendo voz e porte de homem... os atributos andróginos dele lhe deixavam com alguma espécie de... tesão? É, era isso. Por menos que admitisse, ele sentia tesão no amigo. Ora, ele era "doido" mesmo... já havia saído com homens no passado - sim, homens, apesar de sair mais com mulheres. E aquele ali... parecia ser uma coisinha especial... que ele começava a anelar, porém não confessava sequer a si mesmo.

Um belo dia, no entanto, quando ele ia à tarde levar alguns albuns de metal pro amigo escutar, bateu na porta dele e escutou um "Já vou" vindo de lá de dentro. E quando a porta se abriu... uma linda moça, de cabelos encaracolados, batom rosa e maquiagem em tons pastéis, lhe atendeu.

Közi não reprimiu um assovio de admiração ante a beleza da moça, e a olhou de cima a baixo.

- Olá, gracinha! Você é alguma namoradinha do Mana, é? Ou irmã? Ele se encontra em casa?

Os olhos de Közi eram puro desejo. Logo ele, que saía mais era com "groupies" malucas e bêbadas...! Aquela moça era simplesmente uma das coisas mais lindas que ele já vira na vida.

Ela, no entanto, sorriu... e em seguida lhe respondeu, com uma voz que quase matou a Közi do coração:

- Sou eu, Közi...! O Mana!

O outro teve de se apoiar no batente da porta pra não cair.

- COMO?

- Sim. E então, engano bem como mulher?

Aquela voz não combinava com o visual extremamente feminino que o colega arrumara. Közi foi para trás dele, procurou para ver se o Mana de verdade não estaria escondido atrás das paredes... mas não. Era ele mesmo.

- Cara...! Tá perfeito! Só faltam os peitos, mas japonesa não costuma ter muito mesmo... caaaaaaara, que é isso?

Mana riu de novo.

- Sabe... entre, eu vou fechar a porta e lhe explicar.

O outro assim o fez. E então o dono da casa começou a lhe explicar...

- A mulher que tem dentro de mim, Közi... de vez em quando ela aflora e quer que eu me vista assim. Entende?

"Mulher...", pensou Közi, lembrando do tesão que, de vez em quando, o colega inspirava em si. Céus... se antes, quando ele se vestia de homem, já era algo meio incontrolável... àquela hora a coisa estava completamente insustentável!

Reparou que ele aumentara os lábios com o batom, pintando-os um pouco acima do tamanho dos mesmos. Hum, que vontade... de beijar aqueles lábios...

Sentou no sofá, tentando sossegar a mente. Mas não conseguia. O cheiro dele... é, ele havia colocado um perfume de mulher também... hum... aquilo estava ficando difícil...!

- Mas então, Közi - disse Mana, reparando no silêncio do amigo - A que lhe devo a honra de sua visita?

A voz masculina... nem ela conseguia aplacar todo aquele desejo, dado que ele próprio era bissexual. Até que sua mente resolveu acordar e pensar que precisava responder ao colega.

- Ahn...? Sabe, eu vim te trazer... esses álbuns aqui.

- Ah, obrigado! De verdade! Deixa ver... ah, adoro esse! Quer ouvir um pouco...?

- Quero sim...! Cê quem sabe!

Animado e de forma quase infantil, Mana tomou ao album do Iron Maiden e colocou no seu toca-discos. E foi uma cena verdadeiramente inusitada ver aquela "linda dama" de cabelinhos cacheados fazendo "headbanging", o sinal dos chifrinhos nos dedos e imitando os "death vocals" com sua potente voz masculina.

- Eh, cara...! Já pensou em cantar em "death vocal" em alguma banda? Cê tem jeito pra coisa...

- Ah... - disse ele, abaixando o som e parando um pouco com o "headbanging" desenfreado - Tenho vergonha, não quero chamar a atenção para mim.

- Que é isso, cara... fica sossegado, dá em nada não... o povo ia adorar.

Mas o grande problema ali não era a timidez de Mana. Era... aquilo... que começava a crescer no meio das pernas de Közi.

"Putz... agora não, bimbo! Fica quieto aí, colabora...! O cara não pode ver, agora não, em casa você sobe, besta!"

Porém, quanto mais ele pensava assim... mais o sangue parecia ser bombeado para aquela região. E Mana não colaborava, andando de um lado para outro, espalhando aquele cheiro gostoso de perfume feminino...

- Ah, Közi, se importa se eu escutar o disco até o final?

- Er... claro que não! Escuta aí, fica a vontade!

- Não quer bater um cabelo comigo também?

Como negar...? Közi até gostaria, mas aí o amigo o veria de pau duro com toda a certeza.

"Pau safado, tem vezes que eu preciso e ele não funciona! Agora que quero ele sossegado, cisma em ficar de pé...!"

- É... Mana, se importa se eu for ao banheiro?

- Ah, não, claro que não! Fique a vontade!

Mana sorriu e voltou a fazer o "headbanging" de maneira bastante adolescente, e Közi aproveitou que ele estava com a cabeça subindo e descendo, distraído, para quase correr ao banheiro e se trancar lá dentro.

Lá, tirou o membro pra fora da calça... e quase não acreditou.

- Cara, que merda! Se eu não me enfio rápido aqui dentro, ia fazer feio!

Meio aborrecido com o fato, não lhe sobrou outra alternativa... tinha que bater uma ali no banheiro do amigo. Começou a acariciar a própria glande, devagarzinho no começo... o som do Iron Maiden ainda forte lá fora, e o "cover" de Mana também forte...

Foi inevitável começar a pensar "bobagem" com ele afinal. Aquela boca, que parecia ser macia... aquelas mãos... hun... aquela bundinha...

- Un... Mana...

Começou a tocar mais forte, sentindo o tesão aumentar... céus, como aquilo era bom... melhor que muita transa que ele já tinha vivenciado...

De repente, a música parou lá fora. Mas Közi não se importou. Continuou batendo, até a hora em que sentiu que ia gozar... e teve de se segurar pra não gemer alto, pois o tesão estava realmente forte.

Gozou na própria mão, querendo tanto que fosse na mão dele... ou ainda, na boca dele... ou na bundinha dele... ou em qualquer outro lugar, contanto que fosse _nele_...!

- Oh, Mana, por que tinha de me enlouquecer desse jeito...?

Suspirou fundo, pensando que ia ser chato ter de lavar o "espólio" da gozada bem ali, na pia dele, sem deixar vestígio... mas foi isso que fez, pois não tinha outro jeito. Lavou, tentando não deixar nada no sabonete de resquício. Em seguida levantou as calças e as cuecas, conferindo pra ver se não tinha respingado nada... é, não tinha. Hora de sair, pra não dar na vista... ficar muito tempo no banheiro ia ser suspeito.

Saiu como se não houvesse acontecido nada. Após aquele "alívio", parecia mais fácil ficar ali, vendo a Mana e ao mesmo tempo sem apresentar sinais de "paudurescência". Mas o rapaz... parecia ter outros planos pro dia.

- Közi, se não se importa, desliguei o som. Sabe, sei que vai achar chato... mas eu havia planejado ver filme hoje. Se quiser ver...

- Hum? Filme? Ah, sei... qual?

- Não vai me xingar, vai...?

- Claro que não! Qual é...?

- É aquele. "Paraíso azul", que você chamou de "shoujo".

- Ahn... ih, cara, se fosse pra xingar, teria feito assim que vi você vestido de mulher! Mas não tem importância não... se você gosta assim, tá beleza.

- Quer ver comigo...?

- Bom, não é meu estilo preferido de filme. Mas se você vai ver e eu estou de visita na sua casa... eu vejo!

Mana sorriu, e colocou o VHS pra funcionar. Ao que Közi ficou pensando... bem, ele podia ser "doidão", mas pra isso de relacionamento ele era mais tímido sim. Não gostava de tomar a iniciativa. Não se sentia apto para a maioria das pessoas que desejava... mas... ficou pensando que perguntar a Mana se ele era gay não era ruim...

E cadê a coragem? Havia sumido completamente. Queria perguntar, mesmo que não fosse em relação a si mesmo, mas... como?

Após colocar a fita, Mana sentou a seu lado. _Bem_ a seu lado. Quase colando o corpo no seu.

- Hun, Közi, espero que não se importe... mas esse sofá é meio pequeno, sim?

- Entendo...

Aquela saia... e aquelas pernas delgadas... e aquele cheiro... hun...

- Vou tirar a peruca, se não lhe incomoda! Está começando a me apertar no couro cabeludo.

- Peruca?

- Isso. Meu cabelo de verdade está liso e verde, esqueceu?

Pior que era... com todo aquele "atentado" que seu bilau lhe dera, Közi nem percebera que um cabelo em tamanho médio, e cacheado, em Mana, só poderia ser peruca... em face do que ele via todos os dias.

A história do filme começou. Aquilo de sempre... deserto, tentativa de captura, etc... para Közi, qualquer anime "shoujo" seria mais interessante - e ele nem gostava de "shoujo". Mas Mana... olhava para o filme com uma sede... uma sede de ter algo daquele jeito para si...

Quando o filme foi avançando e o rapazinho do mesmo defendeu a mocinha, ajudando-a a escapar, Mana não eximiu um suspiro romântico.

- Olha, Közi... como eu posso não achar isso bonito...? Ele a protege... ele cuida dela... ele não quer só transar com ela, como a maioria dos homens faz...! Aliás, você deve saber, se já viu o filme... que nem é ele quem toma a iniciativa, né? É ela...!

Mana sorriu e corou de vergonha, sequer conseguindo completar a frase para dizer que "É ela quem toma a iniciativa no sexo". Közi olhou para ele... e pensou que Mana queria alguém assim. Que o protegesse, que lhe desse uma segurança... não só uma "pica dura". Claro que não.

"É claro que eu estou fora de cogitação", pensou afinal, enfarado. "Sou uma coisa punk meio esculachada, como que ele ia querer alguém assim? Mesmo se for gay..."

A história continuava. Mana estava completamente apaixonado pelo enredo que a coisa ia tomando, quando... enfim chega a parte da ilha deserta. Eles ficam sozinhos, somente com um bando de macacos... e aprendem a sobreviver. Só que... a cena. É, aquela cena. Ia chegar afinal...

E o bimbo do Közi, até por ele ser jovem e tudo... mesmo após uma masturbação... ia resistir?

"Pau, fica quieto aí! Dessa vez ele tá do meu lado, não vai dar pra esconder!"

- Olha, Közi...! Eles vão se beijar...!

A mão esquerda de Mana tomou a direita de Közi... e ele mal acreditou. O Mana... estava pegando na sua mão?

E não parou por aí... devagarinho, quase sem perceber, ele foi encostando a cabeça no ombro do colega... e fechou os olhos, enlevado.

- Hun... eu queria tanto que alguém me beijasse assim...

- Que "alguém", Mana...? Tem alguém em mente?

- Alguém que gostasse de mim... que também quisesse cuidar de mim... e me proteger.

- É...?

Se Közi ia dizer algo em seguida, não deu tempo. Os lábios de Mana, os mesmos que ele desejara tanto minutos atrás, se encontraram colados nos seus... e a mão direita dele foi direto para sua nuca.

Os olhos de Mana já se encontravam fechados, mas os de Közi... estavam arregalados, completamente hirtos, sem piscar.

"Cara... ele está me beijando!"

E não demorou muito para que o ósculo se aprofundasse... mesmo sem muita técnica e sem saber muito o que fazer, Mana invadiu a boca do amigo com sua língua... e passou a beijá-lo profundamente.

"Ah, cara... se foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa, então devo continuar, ora! É correr pro abraço, e boa! Ah, tá vendo, nem precisei perguntar pra ele se era gay!"

Feliz por ver Mana o querendo tanto, Közi enfim o enlaçou pela cintura com o braço, e correspondeu ao beijo com ardor. Era claramente mais experiente pra "essas coisas" do que Mana, e portanto sabia guiar os movimentos com precisão. Mana gemeu dentro do beijo, sentindo enfim que seu desejo se transformava em realidade...

As mãos de Közi não demoraram a explorar aquele corpo lindinho e pequeno. Os contornos eram redondinhos, apesar de claramente masculinos. Mas as pernas... os braços... até mesmo a cintura... tudo isso lembrava bastante o corpo de uma mulher.

- Huuuuun, Közi...!

- Gosta do que a gente faz...?

- Muito...!

- Que pena que não tem uma lagoa aqui na sua casa, como no filme...!

Mana riu, e passou a beijá-lo no pescoço, nos ombros... e Közi se surpreendeu em ver aquele rapaz que antes era tão "quietinho", dando agora uma de "safadinho" assim, tão abertamente. Mas era delicioso...

Közi podia ser tímido para iniciar a um relacionamento ou uma transa, mas quando obtinha o consentimento do parceiro ou parceira, se soltava legal. Portanto, vendo que Mana gostava tanto, passou a mão para debaixo de sua saia e apertou a sua bundinha, primeiro de leve, depois com um pouco mais de vigor... hum, ele estava de calcinha... até nisso prestava atenção quando se vestia de mulher!

- Hun, Mana... você parece ser mais gostosinho que muita mulher que nasceu como tal, hun?

- Obrigado...

Já bastante atentado, o rapaz de cabelos verdes sentou no colo do então amante... colocando de propósito a coxa esquerda dele entre suas pernas. E Közi sentiu claramente... que ele estava duro.

"Caraaaaalho, se eu soubesse que ia 'comer bem' hoje...! Não tinha nem me masturbado lá dentro! Eh, bimbo, pode reagir agora! É, mané, agora reage, que agora eu preciso de tu, oras!"

Quanto ao filme, já havia passado a hora da transa do casalzinho, a nova perseguição... tudo. Já tinha passado tanta coisa, e eles nem viram, concentrados que estavam um no corpo do outro.

Közi, ousando ser um pouco mais atrevido, passou a mão para dentro da calcinha dele... e sentiu a entradinha dele latejando de prazer já.

- Aaaahhhh...!

Mana gemeu de forma quase involuntária ao sentir aqueles dedinhos ali, quase o penetrando... mas Közi pensou que precisavam de mais um pouco de preliminares, como talvez um oral, uma lubrificação...

"Caralho, há quanto tempo não faço oral num homem...? Ih, rapaz, nem lembro! Mas eh, eu adoraria chupar o Maninha...! Um tesãozinho gostoso desses...! Mas... é, a gente está indo com tanta sede ao pote, que estamos esquecendo da camisinha! É, cara, por mais que a gente seja amigo, não sabemos se temos doenças ou não... nem planejamos fazer exame nem nada, tão rápido tudo foi...! E eu não trouxe as camisinhas! Nenhuma! Mas que anta!"

- É... Mana... desculpe quebrar o clima, mas... você tem camisinha em casa?

Ao ouvir a palavra "camisinha", Mana simplesmente ficou quieto. Ele, que um segundo antes serpenteava igual uma cobra nos braços de Közi, não parando de beijar e se remexer no colo dele, de repente ficou tão quieto quanto uma estátua.

- Camisinha...?

- É, cara. Sinto muito, não quero chamar você de "puta" nem nada, que eu sei que você não é... mas eu, pelo menos, já transei com tanta gente na vida... e descuidei tanto, cara, desse negócio de exames... que nem sei se tenho alguma coisa. Mas não quero passar pra você... entende?

- Közi... você planeja... transar comigo...?

- Eh, planejar eu não planejava, entende? Mas aí você me beijou, a gente começou a se agarrar... e... bem, é isso que acontece antes de uma transa, não é?

- Oh, Közi, eu dei a entender que queria transar...! É verdade, eu fui muito além do que deveria ter ido...!

Sentindo-se meio vexado, Mana levantou do colo do amigo, desligou o vídeo e sentou ao lado dele.

"Ué, mas se não queria transar... por que me agarrou daquele jeito e até mesmo roçou a ereção na minha perna? Ora, se não queria, por que até mesmo deixou que eu enfiasse a mão na calcinha dele?"

- Er... Mana...

- Desculpe por tudo isso, Közi. Eu no começo só queria te beijar, mas acho que nos "amassamos" demais, não?

- Peraí, não entendi. Mana, você gostou de mim?

- Gostei...! - e nessa hora, seus olhos brilharam de paixão assim como quando assistia às cenas românticas de "Paraíso Azul" - Gostei, e não sabia como lhe dizer isso...! Porém... Közi... eu não queria transar ainda hoje, embora tenha gostado de... de tudo que a gente fez até agora. Tudo mesmo, até... as "mãos bobas" e tal!

E nisso, ele corou de vergonha igual uma mocinha. Közi ficou pensando... e chegou à conclusão de que...

"Ah não, cara, não me diz, não me diz isso, não, por favor...! Isso não, qualquer coisa menos isso!"

- Sabe, Közi... eu queria te contar uma coisa que devia ter contado ainda antes... mas não contei, por vergonha mesmo. Mas acho que agora é a hora...

"Não, cara, não diz...! Não diz, que isso é demais pra mim...!"

- Közi... eu sou virgem!

"PUTZ!"

Nessa hora, o "maluco" teve de se segurar pra não bufar de raiva.

"É, cara, ele é virgem, é cabaço, é claro que é, porra! Um cara que sonha com 'Paraíso azul' vai ser o quê? É claro, o casalzinho do filme também era virgem e tem a primeira vez na lagoa... é tão óbvio! Mas que merda, que merda, que MERDA! Justo um bosta que nem eu, fui escolhido por ele... pra nada menos que a primeira vez? O que ele tem na cabeça?"

- Közi... você não se importa... não é?

- Não, cara... mas é... estranho, entende?

- É, eu sei... a maioria com a minha idade já transou faz tempo.

- Mas cara, né por nada... mas você quer mesmo que... que eu...

- É... eu quero... quero que você me deflore, Közi...!

Céus...! Aquela voz macia, mesmo que masculina... falando tão sinuosamente... "Quero que você me _deflore_, Közi...!" Oh, o bimbo começava a reagir, e dessa vez de novo na hora errada!

- Mas não hoje...! Não hoje, se é que me entende... eu... não me sinto pronto ainda... viu como eu reagi quando falou de "camisinha", né...?

- É... eu sei... mas cara, deixa eu te falar uma coisa. Eu fico, realmente, muito agradecido... de você ter me escolhido pra isso. Mas... bem... veja. Você sonha com isso de "Paraíso azul" e coisas "shoujo", né?

- Sim...

- Só tem um problema, cara... você pode até ser "shoujo" e tal, mas eu não sou. Não sou, entende? Eu sou um punk maluco, cheio de piercing, tatuagem... fumo, bebo, falo palavrão... e além de tudo, o casalzinho do filminho aí... eles se iniciam juntos e tal... você já deve ter uma ideia de que eu... sou experiente nessas coisas, né? Eu já comi um monte de gente, Mana...

- Eu não me importo... desde que agora tenha mais olhos pra mim. Você tem...?

- Eu...? Claro que tenho, você é lindinho e tal... mas tenho medo de te decepcionar. Até porque a primeira vez... vai marcar você e tal.

- Você lembra da sua primeira vez...?

- Nem lembro! Fiz de qualquer jeito, eu devia ter uns quinze anos...

- Então... se não lembra... pode ter a sua primeira vez _de verdade_... do coração... comigo.

E em seguida, Mana beijou ao colega de forma tão sentimental... e ele ficou atônito. "Putz, ele acha que eu sou o príncipe encantado e eu sou o ogro, puta que pariu!"

Ainda dentro daquele beijo, Mana encaixou de novo a perna de Közi no meio das suas... e voltou a beijá-lo ardorosamente.

- Hum, Közi...! A gente pode até não transar hoje... mas pode se beijar e se "amassar" mais um pouquinho, não acha...?

- Hn... pode ser...

E assim eles voltaram a se beijar... mas Közi, apesar de estar adorando aqueles beijos, simplesmente tinha de se segurar completamente pra não abaixar a calcinha de Mana e o penetrar... porque afinal de contas, ele já sabia muito bem como era o sexo...!

Ainda mais com Mana ali, roçando a ereção na sua perna... claro estava que Mana, apesar de ainda "não se sentir pronto" pra primeira vez, ao mesmo tempo sentia muito tesão... e tentava aplacá-lo com a perna do amigo. Mas seria aquilo o mais correto...?

"Vamos devagar, Közi", pensou ele afinal. "Devagar, que ele é cabacinho e tal... com o tempo ele vai se soltar mais, mas por hoje, vamos ficar só nisso".

E no entanto, era tão difícil não poder fazer nada... e o pau reagindo afinal, ficando duro de novo... seria tão difícil não gozar com ele ali... mesmo só em amassos!

Mas não foi preciso muito além daquilo. Logo, Közi viu que Mana começou a se remexer em cima dele com mais ardor... e a lhe beijar mais intensamente...

- Huuuun, Közi...! Amour...!

O outro não sabia exatamente o que significava "amour", mas deixou pra lá... porém, no instante seguinte... ele ouviu Mana gemer mais alto, e... sentiu sua coxa ficar melecada.

"Putz...!"

De novo, Mana ficou parado... quieto... e não ousou sair de cima do colo de Közi. Até a hora em que precisou reagir.

- Közi... se importa... se eu for ao banheiro?

- Claro que não, cara... fique à vontade...!

Vexado e tímido, ele saiu de cima do parceiro e foi até o banheiro. Trancou-se lá dentro, e Közi ouviu enfim o barulho de chuveiro sendo aberto.

"Cara, coitado do Mana...! Se descontrolou de tal forma, que gozou só de roçar em mim...! Ah, mas inexperiente é assim mesmo, acontece... mas que coisa, escolher justo a mim? Romântico como é? Bem... se ele me escolheu, acho que devo fazer meu melhor..."

Depois, olhou pra perna, que estava com algum resquício do sêmen dele... e pensou que quando ele voltasse do banho, poderia se sentir constrangido ao ver aquilo. Logo, tomou a uma almofada que havia no sofá e colocou em cima do colo, de forma a parecer casual.

Não demorou muito, e Mana voltou do banho. Estava com o mesmo vestido de antes, porém devia estar com outras roupas de baixo, com certeza. Os cabelos verdes e longos estavam soltos atrás das costas, e aquilo... a Közi... lhe fez lembrar de um termo que aprendera numa das rodas de bebedeira.

"La feé verte"

A fada verde, em francês. Era o símbolo de uma das bebidas alcoólicas mais fortes, o absinto. E Mana, com aqueles longos cabelos... embora fosse uma coisinha esbelta, bonitinha, ainda uma "donzela"... mesmo assim, mesmo naquela inocência ainda presente, mesmo assim o beijo dele... era quase tão inebriante quanto o absinto que Közi um dia ousara tomar.

Calmo porém ainda envergonhado, Mana sentou ao lado de Közi e lhe disse, num sussurro quase inaudível:

- Desculpe.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter me descontrolado a ponto de... ter acontecido o que aconteceu.

- Ah... que nada, acontece!

- Espero que tenha paciência comigo. Deve ser chato lidar com uma pessoa inexperiente assim...

- Eh, que nada! Todo mundo já foi inexperiente um dia, né...? E eu mesmo... minhas transas nunca foram de grande qualidade. Sabe como é, em rodas de gente até meio porca... ih, cara, precisa de ver!

- Tudo bem. Mas... você deve estar... precisando de alívio também... né?

Aquela frase, dita daquela forma "quietinha", envergonhada, e no entanto fazendo alusão a algo que Közi queria tanto...

- É... mas cara... a gente não ia ficar só nos amassos hoje?

- Ia... mas acho... que tem algo que eu posso fazer por você...

O coração de Közi saltou no peito. Céus... o que ele ia fazer?

- Közi... - continuou ele, ainda claramente envergonhado - É difícil masturbar a outro homem?

"PUTZ!"

Era aquilo. Mana queria "bater uma" pra ele. Parecia um sonho, de tão bom. Parecia inverossímil! Mas enfim... ele tinha que responder...!

- É... não é não, cara. É fácil. É como se fosse em você... difícil é fazer em mulher, que a gente não conhece direito... mas em homem é bem fácil.

Mana sorriu, se inclinou sobre ele... e suas mãos foram para a braguilha de sua calça.

- Közi... você me desculpa se eu não fizer direito... tá bem? Mas eu vou tentar...

- Er, cara... se não quiser... não precisa fazer. Só pra se sentir na obrigação de me "aliviar". Não precisa...

A expressão de Mana foi de espanto.

- Você... não quer que eu faça?

- Eu quero, cara, como quero...! Mas tenho medo de você fazer sem querer...! Só pra me agradar...

A apreensão do semblante de Mana se desfez num sorriso gentil.

- Mas eu quero... se não quisesse, não me oferecia...!

- Bem, então... se quer... pode fazer...

O rapaz de cabelos verdes continuou sorrindo... e então, ainda um pouco tímido, abriu a calça do amigo... e passou a mão pela ereção dele, ainda por cima da roupa de baixo.

- Huuunnn... não é tão difícil... eu pensei que ia ficar com vergonha, mas não...!

E, sem mais delongas, retirou o membro dele de dentro da cueca... e passou a fazer os movimentos de vai-e-vem nele.

- Uuuunnn, Mana...!

- Gosta assim...?

- "Gostar" é tão pouco...!

- Não minta só pra me agradar...!

- Eu não minto...! Uuuunnn, Mana, que mãozinha gostosa...!

O outro sorriu, e passou a lhe masturbar com mais intensidade... fechou os olhos e o beijou na boca, e a Közi só restou aproveitar o momento... hun... melhor do que simplesmente uma dose de absinto ou de qualquer outra bebida inebriante da qual ele gostasse.

Enquanto continuava a desempenhar o serviço, entre mais beijos, Mana lhe disse algumas palavras numa língua que Közi não entendeu muito bem qual era... porém que lhe lembraram bastante aquele termo do qual lembrara antes... "la feé verte".

Talvez aquilo fosse francês... porém, o ânimo de Közi no meio daquela estimulação não estava muito propenso a raciocinar... apenas mordeu os lábios de prazer e começou a passar a mão pelo corpinho bonitinho do amante... não resistiu a pegar de novo naquela bundinha, mesmo que por cima da calcinha... e Mana pareceu não se importar.

Passaram algum tempo assim, Közi sequer acreditando que suas vontades se realizaram quase todas tão rapidamente... e quando chegou perto do orgasmo enfim, gemeu pra Mana ouvir... agarrou a bundinha dele e gozou em sua mão, sendo beijado mais uma vez nos lábios, ouvindo de Mana alguns "Je t'aime" junto.

Após o clímax, ele ficou ali, a cabeça estendida no encosto do sofá, os olhos fechados... até que Mana lhe disse:

- Amour... eu vou lavar a mão. Já volto.

- Ah, sim...

Enquanto o parceiro ia lavar a mão, Közi guardou as "coisas" dentro da calça, fechou a braguilha e se comunicou de novo em pensamento com o "amigo":

"E aí, bimbo? Feliz? Acabou sendo satisfeito hoje de qualquer maneira, né? É. Agora por hoje já chega, né? Fica quieto aí agora!"

Quando o outro voltou, abraçou a Közi no sofá... e ambos ficaram ali, de olhos fechados, juntos. Közi estranhou aquilo... pois nunca havia "ficado abraçadinho" com alguém após algum contato sexual.

- Espero que tenha sido bom pra você... - disse Mana, a cabeça encostada no ombro do amante.

- Ahn...? Ah, cara, foi sim! É, foi bastante... foi bem gostoso. Você leva jeito, viu?

Mana sorriu.

- A gente vai se encontrar mais vezes, não vai...? Gostou de mim, não gostou?

- Ah... gostei sim, cara. Vamos sim, é... é só combinar, tá?

- Hun... Közi... vai ficar comigo, não vai?

Enquanto disse aquilo, o rapaz de cabelos verdes se aconchegou no colo do companheiro... e Közi começou a pensar o que Mana queria dizer com aquilo de "ficar com ele".

- É... vou sim, claro que vou...

- E vai me amar bastante, não vai...?

Pronto. Aquilo era demais pra Közi, que era, pra variar, maluco, fumante e nem um pouco romântico.

- Bem... eu gosto muito de você, Mana. De verdade. Você é um cara especial, é sim...

Mana sorriu, e se aconchegou mais ainda a ele.

- Quer que eu faça um almoço pra gente...?

Közi se sentia meio estranho em relação àquilo, mas aceitou pra não fazer desfeita. Enquanto Mana se levantou do sofá pra fazer a comida, o outro ficou pensando... no que fazer. É, porque ele estava se apegando... e aquilo não era legal.

Tomou o vídeo de "Paraíso Azul", guardou de novo na prateleira de filmes... e tentou conversar sobre o album do Iron Maiden que Mana tocara horas antes. Mas como...? Como encetar uma conversa decente após... tudo aquilo?

Após o almoço, Közi disse que precisava ir pra casa se arrumar... pois logo eles entrariam no serviço. Mana assentiu, dizendo que também precisava se arrumar.

- Afinal, não posso ir trabalhar de mulher...!

- Verdade! Aí, Mana, nos vemos lá, tá?

- Tá bom.

- Só uma coisa... aquelas coisas que você me falava... eram em francês?

- Ah, sim! Claro, eram sim... é que uma vez eu escutei um "pop" de uma cantora francesa chamada Mylene Farmer, e adorei o som da língua... logo, adoro falar coisas em francês!

- Sério? Conhece a expressão "La feé ferte"?

- Claro...! Absinto.

- Você pode ser a minha fada verde, se quiser...!

Mais uma vez, Mana corou feito uma menina.

- Eu quero sim...

- Bem, preciso ir lá. Té daqui há pouco!

- Até... amour!

- O que significa "amour", cara?

- É "amor" em francês.

- Ah, sim...! Até!

Eles trocaram um selinho antes de Közi ir embora. Em casa, após fechar a porta, Mana só faltou pular de alegria... pois havia enfim conseguido se declarar pro Közi.

E Közi também estava feliz... porém completamente atordoado em pensar que fora para a casa de Mana apenas com a finalidade de entregar alguns discos, e acabou saindo com muito mais.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Coloquei na fic que Közi teria dificuldades de saber o que seria "amour" porque em japonês amor é "ai", logo não muito parecido com a forma em francês, ao contrário do que ocorre com o português, que também é língua derivada do latim._

_Rs! _

_No mais, acham que fui muito rápida? Eles pularam pra "safadeza" muito cedo? Rs! É que geralmente demoro em média 7 caps pra colocar o "lemon" em longs... rs! _

_E a parte do Mana ter começado a gostar de francês por causa de Mylene Farmer também é verdade. Rs! _

_De qqr forma, beijos a todos e todas! _


	3. Chapter 3

III

Como morava há apenas uma quadra da casa de Mana, Közi logo chegou na sua. Tirou a roupa e foi para o banho. E lá, finalmente, conseguiu pensar um pouco naquilo tudo... que estava acontecendo de maneira tão rápida.

"Então é isso. Eu vou entregar uns discos pra ele, ele aparece completamente paramentado de mulher, me dá um tesão da porra e ainda por cima me beija, me amassa e bate uma pra mim! Só que... ele é virgem, cara! É, nesses meios em que eu sempre convivi, virgindade se perdia como se fosse uma coisa ruim e tal... então a gente não tava nem aí... mas ele...? Eu não sei como ele vai encarar esse negócio de se entregar pra mim...!"

Acabou o banho, ainda intrigado com o fato de Mana ter sido tão direto consigo, e a ponto de lhe beijar sem iniciativa sua prévia. Claro, para um cara bissexual como ele, era simplesmente uma dádiva dos céus um camarada super feminino, cheirando a perfume de mulher, lhe beijar gostoso e até mesmo deixar que ele passasse as mãos por seu lindo corpinho - até mesmo em certas partes que, dada a sua condição de "donzela", sequer houvessem sido tocadas antes... qualquer um tomaria aquela frutinha que se oferecia docemente, e chuparia até o caroço. Mas...

É, Mana era uma pessoa, entende? Mana era "alguém" com quem Közi mantinha contato nos últimos meses. Ele tinha conversa, tinha papo legal, era um bom amigo - não somente uma "comidinha". Então... será que "comê-lo" implicaria em algo ruim...?

E se Mana se decepcionasse...? Pior ainda, e se ele... se apaixonasse?

Recordando das últimas palavras de Mana acerca do que viveriam dali pra frente, Közi pôde ter quase certeza de que Mana já estava se apaixonando, inclusive.

"Vai ficar comigo, não vai? E vai me amar bastante?"

Começou a pensar que era tão perigoso, ainda mais para ele, que era romântico, se envolver com alguém como a si...!

Vestiu a roupa e foi para o trabalho, pensando no que fazer. Ora, se dissesse "não" e falasse que era pra não lhe magoar que fazia isso, ele poderia já ficar suficientemente magoado... dado que, caso fosse esse mesmo o quesito, o tal "não" deveria ter sido dito já nos primeiros amassos, e aí ficaria patente que Közi ficara com ele apenas para "curtir"...

Mas vem cá, como resistir a uma ficada com uma coisinha tão linda, ainda mais quando é _ela_ quem começa a beijar a sua boca?

Só... que agora tinha de lidar com aquilo.

Se continuasse a sair com o Mana, até mesmo a ponto de fazer o "serviço completo" e tudo... bem, aí só adiaria a mágoa pra mais tarde. Seu "amigo de baixo", claro, ansiava até por aquela "comida"... porém, sua racionalidade ainda pensava... e talvez a melhor coisa fosse deixar tudo "esfriar" naturalmente, com o tempo, apenas para talvez ir saindo de fininho e nem precisar dizer que não queria compromisso.

Só que aquela lembrança... das palavras dele... "Vai me amar bastante, não vai?", não saíam de sua cabeça. Céus, ele ia magoar aquele cara por causa de umas gozadas...!

Chegou no karaokê. Para seu azar, lá estava Mana, adiantado. É, azar. Afinal, apesar de ele gostar da companhia de Mana e tudo mais, a presença dele ali só lhe lembrava de seu dilema.

Estava de homem, obviamente. Mas os longos cabelos verdes... lhe lembravam de maneira incessante aquela analogia da "fada verde".

Cumprimentou de maneira usual ao colega, e ele também tentou fazer o mesmo... porém, Mana mal disfarçava. É... ele deixava muito a mostra que estava "super a fim" de Közi, apenas com o olhar.

Mas o outro tentou deixar pra lá... agindo naturalmente, dentro do possível.

Atenderam bem àquela tarde, tendo de ouvir aqueles "ruídos" daqueles pseudo-cantores... mas tudo bem, já estavam se acostumando. Quando chegou a hora da refeição, no entanto...

...Mana seguiu a Közi para o banheiro dos homens, e aproveitando que não tinha mais ninguém lá a não ser os dois, o abraçou por trás.

- Hun... Kouji-san...

- Er... Mana... alguém pode ver...

Atentando para o fato de que era verdade... e que com certeza um relacionamento entre eles poderia comprometer o serviço de tal forma, caso percebido por algum dos superiores, Mana largou imediatamente o colega.

- É verdade. Mas... me acompanha até a porta de casa hoje de novo, não...?

- Ah, sim... claro! Eh, cara, fica tão diferente sem a maquiagem!

- Verdade. Prefiro ficar com ela... acho que fico mais bonito, não acha?

- Não digo mais bonito... mas mais feminino, com certeza! Hehehehehe, mas fique tranquilo... fica bem assim também.

Mana sorriu, e ambos foram comer alguma coisa. De forma discreta, de vez em quando Mana passava as mãos pelos braços ou ombros de Közi, e o outro se exasperava... pensando no que fazer com todo aquele afeto afinal.

Voltaram ao trabalho e tudo transcorreu normalmente. Quando o expediente enfim acabou, eles voltaram juntos pra casa... Közi tentou encetar assuntos comuns, tais como "E aí, cara, que achou da cantoria de hoje? Muito chata?" ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mana respondia com monossilábicos, não muito afeito a falar... porém, foi só chegarem à porta de sua casa, que Mana abraçou a Közi e o beijou nos lábios afinal.

- Közi... eu amo você...!

- Hum... eh, cara, que bom...!

- Vou sentir saudades até amanhã...!

- É... eu também.

- A gente pode se ver mais vezes, un...? Agora... que estamos juntos...!

Aquilo estava deixando Közi apreensivo...

- É... a gente pode, sim.

- Qualquer coisa eu te ligo... tá bom... amour?

- Liga sim! É, eu posso ligar também...

- Diz que vai sentir falta dos meus beijos, un...?

- Claro, cara...

- Então amanhã a gente se vê...!

Mana sorriu esmaecidamente, e entrou em casa, soltando alguns beijos no ar para o colega. Közi coçou a cabeça, intrigado...

- Eh, é isso! Agora terei de ficar com ele. Mas... como? Como, se namorar nunca foi da minha índole...?

Foi para casa, pensando em cozinhar algum "ramen"... e enfim pensar no que fazer com aquilo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, Közi tentou dar um jeito na casa, recolhendo as bitucas de cigarro que haviam ficado jogadas por aí, quando de repente o telefone tocou.

Estranhou, pois nenhum dos seus usuais "chegados" de cena lhe ligava de manhã... quando lembrou do Mana.

Atendeu. Era ele mesmo...

- Oi, cara! E aí, como tá?

- Estou bem... e você, amour?

- Também... estava aqui, recolhendo umas bitucas de cigarro!

- É? Pois, amour... se quiser vir para minha casa depois, pra almoçar... estou testando um novo arroz com curry, se não se importar de ser a cobaia...

Közi riu.

- Tudo bem, se isso não for incomodar você...

- Claro que não! Aí depois a gente já vai pro trabalho juntos. O que acha?

- Pode ser! E aí, andou escutando mais algum dos LPs que te mandei?

- Escutei o do Slayer. Muito bom! Queria que viesse escutar comigo também... depois do trabalho a gente pode ouvir, não pode...? Tem compromisso hoje?

- Não. Se não for incomodar ficar tanto tempo na sua casa...

- Se eu convido, é porque não incomoda!

Ambos riram e se despediram. Közi terminou sua limpeza matinal, tomou um banho e quando deu uma da tarde foi pra casa de Mana.

Lá, o colega estava vestido de maneira normal (leia-se: vestido de homem), a cabeleira presa num rabo de cavalo para poder cozinhar sem interferência dos fios na comida. Ficava engraçada aquela cena, do rapaz de cabelos verdes cozinhando... jamais imaginou que um amigo seu, roqueiro, cozinharia bem. Ele era realmente diferente...

Como se nada houvesse ocorrido no dia anterior, eles conversaram de coisas corriqueiras. Depois comeram, Közi achando aquela comidinha muito boa... e saíram pra trabalhar.

A timidez do dia anterior sumira, dado que nenhum deles tocava em assuntos sexuais. Continuaram agindo como se fôssem apenas amigos.

No trabalho, tudo correra normalmente, apenas sendo suplantado por alguns vocais malfeitos... mas deixaram pra lá. Depois, ambos foram juntos pra casa de Mana... e lá, ao som do Slayer, Mana foi ao quarto se trocar... Közi nada entendeu, mas deixou que ele agisse como desejava... afinal de contas, era a casa dele.

Saiu do quarto... maquiado e vestido de mulher. De novo. Közi olhou surpreso praquilo, mas não precisou de muito mais... Mana simplesmente se lançou em seus braços e o beijou com volúpia - como se todo aquele desejo por si somente acordasse quando Mana se vestira de mulher... e fizesse acordar em si a mulher que amava a Közi.

Após aquele beijo estonteante, onde Közi praticamente se "perdeu", Mana o olhou apaixonado outra vez.

- Amour...

- Mana... hun... está animado hoje, hã?

- Amour... a gente pode se amar escutando ao Slayer... não acha?

- Hum... mas já hoje...?

- Ahn, bem... não sei se já quero fazer sexo de fato... mas... se masturbei você ontem, quem sabe você possa me masturbar hoje também...!

O outro sorriu. Mana já estava pensando em coisas mais avançadas...! E quase de forma involuntária, começou a pensar em como seria o membro dele... bem... não demoraria muito a descobrir, pelo rumo que as coisas estavam tomando!

- Pode ser sim, amorzinho...! Se você quer, a gente faz... você quem determina o ritmo, tá bem...? Até porque... coisinha fofa... você é quem precisa se iniciar nessa história, né?

Mana sorriu a ele.

- Amour... você me chamou de "amorzinho"...!

- Quer que eu chame de novo?

- Sempre que quiser...!

- Tá certo... amorzinho...!

Mana sorriu de novo. Közi reparou que ele estava de verde... e a si, parecia mais do que nunca com... uma linda fada verde.

Voltaram a se beijar. As mãos de Közi, já habilidosas naqueles "percursos" de corpos, logo tomaram ao corpo de Mana novamente para si. E, devagarzinho, vendo qual seria a reação dele, Közi foi tirando a calcinha dele... devagar... e o deixando sem nada debaixo da saia.

- Hun... Közi...!

- Está bom assim...?

- Eu fico apenas... um pouco nervoso, sim...?

- Ah, tudo bem... se você quiser, põe de novo...

- Não... agora que tirei, deixa assim...

Közi sorriu ao vê-lo mais afeito àquilo, e enfim abaixou sua própria calça e suas roupas de baixo.

- Un... Közi, eu só te peço... não me penetra ainda não... eu ainda não me sinto pronto, sim?

O outro assentiu, pensando que, enfim, Mana era mesmo como uma garota nesse aspecto... tinha de ser devagarzinho, degrau por degrau, não tudo de uma vez... ou ele poderia se sentir mal mais tarde.

- Tá bem... amorzinho... a gente só fica na punheta, como foi ontem, tá?

Mana acenou que sim, sorrindo, e em seguida, ainda meio tímido, pegou no membro do parceiro e começou a estimulação... Közi gemeu de prazer e, ainda sem ousar olhar diretamente pro que tinha debaixo da saia do colega, foi guiando as mãos pros quadris dele... e enfim encontrou o membro dele já duro.

- Oh, Közi...!

- Gosta que eu pegue assim...?

- Huuuun, sim...!

- Gosta devagarzinho...? Ou quer mais rápido?

- Fica devagar pra começar, tá...?

O outro sorriu. Em seguida, eles começaram a se beijar, Mana enlaçando ao pescoço do amante com o braço livre... e então, quase sem que sentissem, encostaram ambos os membros um no outro e começaram a se estimular mutuamente juntos, ambas as mãos brigando por espaço nos membros.

Com o tempo, a outra mão de Közi foi pra bundinha do parceiro, escorregando por entre as nádegas, ousando tocar naquela entradinha apertadinha e completamente virgem... porém, sem penetrar de fato. Havia prometido a ele que não o penetraria, sequer com os dedos, e então apenas acariciou aquela entradinha tão desejada pelo lado de fora.

- Huuuun... Közi...!

- Te dá prazer aqui atrás também...?

Mana apenas fez que "sim" com a cabeça, e começou a rebolar no colo dele...

- Közi... amour...!

- Coisinha gostosa...!

No meio de todos aqueles beijos e amassos, ambos enfim deixaram de se estimular com as mãos nos membros, passando a apenas roçar um membro no outro, obtendo prazer a partir daí. Hun... aquilo para Közi estava ficando cada vez mais parecido com sexo de fato...

Segurou nas duas nádegas do amante, deixando que ele o beijasse e acariciasse mais, no meio de um monte de palavras em francês. No meio de todo esse afobamento, eles mal conseguiam retomar o fôlego...

Antes que gozassem afinal, Közi enfim chegou no limite em que queria chegar naquela noite: levantou a saia dele, a qual encobria a estimulação de ambos os membros, e enfim viu... o membro dele.

"Hun, cara, nem é pouca coisa...! Caralho, se ele cisma de meter em mim um dia...!"

E quase riu ante o pensamento, porém se reprimiu... pois não era hora daquilo.

Tocou mais algumas vezes na glande do parceiro que, se remexendo mais algumas vezes em seu colo, enfim gozou gostoso, derramando aquela essência em ambos os membros... e isso foi o suficiente para que o clímax chegasse pra ele também, aquela onda de prazer lhe devassando por dentro...

Descansaram afinal, se beijando juntos... e se abraçaram, como no dia anterior. Ao contrário do que fazia nas festinhas com "groupies", Közi não podia virar pro lado e dormir, ou ir tomar mais uma dose de whisky lá longe... não. Tinha de ficar com ele, que era romântico e tal... e de repente, descobriu gostar disso.

Descobriu gostar do calor daquele corpinho que, apesar de masculino, era magro e quase frágil se comparado ao seu. Descobriu gostar da textura daquela pele pálida, de quem quase não saía de casa e não tomava sol... e descobriu-se completamente atraído àquele perfume feminino, aspirado enquanto ouvia a palavras em francês que não entendia, mas que lhe soavam muito bem para a ocasião.

- Oh, Közi... foi tão bom...! E o melhor de tudo é que não me senti envergonhado...! Oh, amour, eu sinto que posso confiar em você!

O outro acariciou aos cabelos verdes do colega... porém, cismou consigo mesmo... sobre ser assim tão confiável quanto ele pensava.

- Bem... tudo bem, Mana... mas a gente tá... er... hun... meio... melecado?

O companheiro sorriu novamente.

- Sim... mas podemos tomar banho. Eu posso te emprestar alguma roupa... amour!

Közi sorriu a ele, pensando que todo aquele carinho lhe fazia se sentir confortável afinal... e então ambos se levantaram e foram ao banho. Lá, mesmo que ambos houvéssem literalmente esfregado ambos os membros um no outro, Mana ainda tinha alguma vergonha de ficar completamente nu na frente do colega... mas acabou ficando. Közi o achou lindo... branquinho, magrinho, sem tatuagem alguma, o que era bem raro naqueles meios de punk rock... pensava que ele era algo "novo", algo que ficava como se fosse um "roqueiro elegante e sensível¹".

Não resistiu a acariciar aquele corpo durante o banho. Mana sorria, ainda meio encabulado, mas não dava negativas ou mostras de que não queria. Passou as mãos também pelo corpo dele, que ao contrário do seu era tatuado e meio "judiado", mas a si não tinha problema...

Beijaram-se enquanto a água caía do chuveiro, Közi beliscando de leve aqueles mamilos marronzinhos² e em seguida passando as mãos pelo corpo dele. Mana estava gostando tanto de se sentir acompanhado daquele jeito... e gostava de estar descobrindo ao sexo do lado dele.

Após o banho, se vestiram. Közi tomou a algumas roupas que Mana lhe emprestou - ambos eram bastante magros, então acabou servindo. Depois, tomaram algum chá, conversaram e riram mais um pouco... até ficar tarde. Mana serviu a ambos com o arroz de curry do almoço, e depois enfim Közi foi pra casa. Mana o abraçou e beijou muito antes de sair, dizendo-lhe muitos "Amour" e "Je t'aime". No entanto, chegou uma hora em que ele precisou sair...

Saiu, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar de Mana até enfim dobrar a esquina e chegar em casa. E de repente, aquele receio todo de Közi, do apego de Mana, desapareceu...

Sim. O apego já não importava mais. De repente, ele descobriu que tudo que importava... era aquele cheiro gostoso de homem - sim, de homem - misturado ao perfume que ele usava. E a lembrança daquele corpinho... e daquelas palavras em francês... e do pau dele, totalmente duro, roçando no seu...

Mal podia esperar pra ver quais seriam os próximos capítulos daquela coisa deliciosa!

Despiu-se para dormir, escovou os dentes, deitou na cama... e se viu surpreso ao ficar pensando no Mana e na hora de se verem no dia seguinte. Adormeceu pensando em seus longos cabelos verdes...

Mas não precisou esperar até o dia seguinte. No meio da noite, Közi acordou sentindo algo preencher sua cama logo atrás de si... apalpou "aquilo" e sentiu que era o corpo de alguém.

Virou-se para trás, assustado. A luz do luar, proveniente da janela aberta, bateu nos cabelos da pessoa e ele viu que eles eram... longos, lisos e verdes.

Era Mana.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Tenho quase certeza de que, caso Mana houvesse nascido uns aninhos depois do que nasceu, não seria punk nem gótico - seria emo! RSSSSSSSS! Não consigo associá-lo aos punks até hoje... foi o que ele seguiu por ser o que era de sua época, mas creio que se fosse adolescente nos anos 2000 a coisa seria bem diferente. Rs!_

_²Japonês, por ser mais "moreninho" que o caucasiano (tem sempre os cabelos e os olhos bem escuros), vem com mamilos marrons... rssssssss! Reparem em fotos de japoneses sem camisa!_

_Agora, a nota que eu precisava publicar. Comecei a fic em meados de dezembro de 2011, e eis que... de repente, no último show do ano, Mana (o da vida real mesmo) pinta o cabelo de quê...?_

_DE VERDE!_

_Que é isso! Acho que vou tomar cuidado com o que escrever com ele, pra não virar realidade... rsssssss!_

_No mais, beijos a todos e todas! Até o próximo cap!_


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Közi estranhou, mas não demonstrou... de qualquer forma, precisava tirar a dúvida:

- Ei, cara... o que faz aqui? Difícil de dormir em casa?

- Ah... me desculpe, Közi... se eu o incomodo... apenas vim aqui para ficar mais perto de você, pois senti sua falta...

A resposta dele era quase pueril, dita daquela forma, mesmo que vinda de um rapaz de quase vinte anos de idade.

- E... como conseguiu entrar?

- Pulando a janela - e em seguida Mana corou, meio envergonhado - Espero não passar como invasor de casas ou ainda um ladrão...!

Közi sorriu ao ver aquele lado dele tão romântico... um lado que ele jamais vira nas demais pessoas, todas tão apressadas em conseguir vantagens no mundo, ou ainda em apenas obter sexo fácil. Portanto, quis amenizar aquela questão para ele...

- Hum... só se for ladrão do meu coração, sim...?

Mana riu com gosto. Közi sabia que ele ia adorar ouvir aquilo...

- Közi, conta uma história pra eu dormir?

- Hum...?

- É... parece coisa de criança, mas em alguns aspectos eu ainda não cresci. Conta...?

- Bem... era uma vez uma linda fada verde que adorava me beijar na boca...

Mana riu novamente.

- Közi...! Deve ser uma história que não seja a nossa!

- E você não gosta da nossa história, hun...?

- Eu gosto. Mas pra distrair...

- Bem... que história contar? Era uma vez um monte de jovens desocupados britânicos que resolveram tocar numa banda de rock sem saber manejar um instrumento direito... é uma história cheia de drogas, morte, abusos...

- Oh, Közi! É a história dos Sex Pistols!

- E que punk não conhece essa merda? Hahahahahaha!

- Mas você e eu não vamos morrer jovens¹, vamos...? Não... nós vamos ser um casal duradouro, não...? Eu já nem fumo, nem uso drogas... e você, Közi?

- Ah, eu "só" fumo e bebo... sabe, pro meu orçamento drogas nem dá!

- Mas não use, hein...! Não use, que drogas para um rapaz assim tão bom quanto você podem acabar precocemente com uma vida...

- Mas eu nem sou tão bom assim, cara...!

- E como não, se nem me expulsou de casa após eu invadir a sua cama?

Ambos riram novamente.

- É, Közi... - continuou Mana - Sabe, eu quero fazer uma história diferente... não é porque a gente é roqueiro que precisa sair "despirocando" por aí... eu quero ter uma história legal com você... de verdade. Me divertir e tudo, mas sem excessos.

- Entendo. Mas e aí, cara, que história eu vou te contar...?

Mana o abraçou, aconchegando-se a seu peito.

- Não sei... mas tudo bem, o que importa é que eu o tenho aqui...

Közi acariciou os cabelos verdes do companheiro, os quais eram banhados pelo luar proveniente da janela.

- Era uma vez uma linda fada verde que caiu dos céus para alegrar aos dias cinzentos de um caminhante ... todas as noites, aquela linda fada verde ia para sua cama lhe amar... e lhe embebedar com o néctar de seus lábios.

Quase de forma inconsciente, foi isso que saiu dos lábios de Közi logo em seguida. Ora, ele estava realmente pensando demais no Mana... pois para quase fazer poesia com ele...!

O outro sorriu, e lhe beijou nos lábios, em referência ao que o amante lhe falara anteriormente... de lhe embebedar com seus beijos.

- Então o caminhante não se importa com o fato de a fada ir para a sua cama...?

Közi fez que "não" com a cabeça, e beijou ao companheiro de novo. Sendo assim, ambos se aconchegaram de novo e enfim o sono veio... dormiram juntos até o dia surgir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, Közi acordou sozinho na cama, pensando se a "invasão" de Mana não havia passado de um sonho... quando viu ao conhecido vir lépido até si, lhe beijando no rosto.

- Amour, eu já fiz nosso café da manhã. Está servido, é só vir comer!

- Hum...? Mas cara... cara, não precisa se fazer de meu empregado...!

Mana sorriu e o beijou de novo nos lábios.

- Querido... eu faço porque gosto de você, sim? Agora vamos lá...

Közi sorriu, mais uma vez mal acreditando que havia semelhante amante no mundo.

Comeram juntos, Mana claramente alegre de ter o companheiro ali consigo... e então, após isso, Mana foi para casa. Mas não sem antes lhe dizer algo sobre o que planejava para mais tarde...

- Depois do trabalho... eu quero fazer uma coisa nova com você. Uma coisa... que nunca fiz antes! Mas é uma surpresa... portanto, vamos fazer o seguinte: após o trabalho, você volta pra sua casa... espera uma hora... e depois vem pra minha. Aí eu revelo o que é, sim...?

- Ahn... pode ser!

Közi sorriu meio "amarelo", pensando no que seria aquilo afinal... e deixou Mana ir, não sem antes alguns selinhos e "Je t'aime" em profusão. Foi ao banho, preparar os ânimos para o trabalho à tarde... e ficou pensando no que Mana ia "aprontar".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia no trabalho fora comum... Mana conseguindo agir lá como se fosse apenas amigo de Közi. Após o término do expediente, foram ambos juntos para casa como costumavam fazer... e em total silêncio, para espanto e ansiedade de Közi.

Como combinado, Mana foi para casa... e Közi entrou na sua, esperando a tal "uma hora" que o parceiro lhe pedira para esperar. Passou muito devagar, dado que a ansiedade lhe comia por dentro... portanto, assim que o tempo pré-determinado passou, saiu de casa e foi de encontro a Mana.

Chegando na porta de sua casa, bateu na porta. O rapaz de cabelos verdes atendeu, já sabendo que se tratava dele... sorrindo, vestido de mulher, completamente maquiado e de salto alto.

- Hum, cara... está "tetéia", hein!

Mana sorriu novamente.

- Venha. Vou colocar a minha peruca de cabelos castanhos, médios e cacheados, e aí a gente vai pra rua.

- Er... pra rua?

- Sim! É essa a "surpresa". Eu nunca saí de mulher antes na rua, Közi... e gostaria que me acompanhasse.

- Ah, sei...!

No íntimo, Közi se sentiu meio frustrado... pensava que, com todo aquele mistério, a tal da "coisa nunca feita antes" seria algo sexual... mas enfim, deixou pra lá... não podia pensar só "naquilo" afinal de contas.

Mana logo acabou de se aprontar, colocando o perfume de mulher. Saíram ambos de braços dados, como se fôssem dois namoradinhos. Közi ainda não entendia o que o companheiro almejava fazer... porém, logo viu. Mana entrou num mercado qualquer, a fim de fazer simples compras para casa. Assim que chegaram ao local, ele cochichou em seu ouvido:

- Hum, Közi... como eu estou completamente vestido de mulher, vai ser bem estranho se eu falar, sim...? Então, por favor... se puder falar por mim... como se fosse meu porta-voz...

- OK, cara, pode deixar...

Sendo assim, entraram no mercado. Mana logo pegou uma cesta e colocou algumas coisas dentro. Para qualquer um ali, era uma atividade completamente corriqueira... mas Közi reparava que ele estava completamente feliz de poder fazer compras vestido de mulher. Era como... uma realização para si.

De repente, ele percebeu a solidão de alguém como Mana... de alguém que não é homem e nem mulher, porém acaba sendo os dois ao mesmo tempo. Percebeu o porquê de ele ter chegado virgem àquela idade... pois não confiara em alguém o suficiente para que esse "alguém" o iniciasse no sexo... devia temer ser caçoado ou qualquer coisa do tipo ao se apresentar de mulher. E entendeu o porquê de ele, desleixado e "maluco", ter sido o escolhido afinal... pois ele o aceitara mesmo se vestindo de mulher... fora seu amigo após descobrir que ele "tinha uma mulher dentro de si"... não o repelira, nem julgara precipitadamente.

Talvez, naquele momento, ele próprio fosse a única pessoa em quem Mana pudesse confiar de verdade...

Tomaram as coisas, Közi falando por ele para o caixa, a fim de não levantar suspeitas... e foram de volta para casa. No caminho, no entanto, apareceram... alguns amigos de Közi.

- E aí, cara! Não apareceu mais nas "cenas", que é que tá pegando?

- Ah... ando meio ocupado...

- Ocupado? E a mina aí, quem é?

- É... minha... minha namorada.

Mana sorriu todo alegre ao se ver definido como "namorada" do Közi, mesmo que no feminino...

- Mas cara, tu nunca se prendeu a ninguém...!

- É... tem horas que a gente precisa mudar, não é...?

Falaram de mais algumas coisas, Mana apenas encantado ao ver-se tão francamente assumido por Közi... quando de repente, sem motivo algum, um dos amigos dele simplesmente disse:

- Ei! Cara, isso não é mulher... isso é homem!

Mana, que até então estava alegre, tomou um susto. Mas mesmo assim - ou por causa disso mesmo - o outro continuou com a enxurrada:

- É, cara, é homem! Veja o gogó desta criatura! Közi, você virou viado?

Ambos, Közi e Mana, estavam sem ar. Até a hora em que Közi decidiu reagir:

- Ei, cara, e tu com isso? Que é que tem a ver, porra, eu namoro quem eu quiser!

Ignorando o apelo do colega, um dos rapazes empurrou a Mana com força. Ele quase foi ao chão, e com a força do impacto, bem como o choque, gemeu. E o gemido era de homem...

Após aquilo, todos os outros caras começaram a rir...

- Aeeee, Közi tá saindo com boneca!

- Como consegue beijar um troço desses na boca?

- Ele já tentou te comer, é?

- Esse cara tem jeito de ser tão arrombado, que nem pra comer deve prestar mais!

Közi estava puto. Como, como aqueles idiotas ousavam insultar ao Mana, que não fazia mal a ninguém?

- Porra, deixem o cara em paz! Ele não fez nada pra vocês!

- "Não fez nada pra vocês"! Oras, devia ser proibido esse tipo de bichinha pisar na rua! Ele está sendo a tua puta, Közi! Deixa ele te tirar toda a grana pra você ver!

- Que tirando a grana nem nada, ele nunca me pediu nada! E parem com essa palhaçada de "arrombado", porque o cara não merece escutar isso! Ele... ele é virgem!

Todos se surpreenderam, inclusive Mana, o qual instintivamente escondeu o rosto com as mãos. O cara fez-se de incrédulo:

- Virgem? Com essa idade? Közi, esses putinhos perdem o cabaço aos treze anos com qualquer um!

- Mas ele é. E não teria porque mentir, se fosse uma "puta" já havia tido tempo pra me explorar! Mas bem... vamos embora!

Dando o braço pra Közi e ainda vermelho igual a um pimentão, Mana foi embora, ambos escutando os piores impropérios:

- Porra, Közi, com tanta mina bonita tu vai e pega uma de tromba!

- Tinha que ser viado enrustido mesmo!

- E aí, cara, qual a graça de tirar o cabaço de um travecão que ninguém quis comer ainda, porra?

Apertando ao braço de Mana com a mão livre, Közi lhe sussurrava:

- Deixa, cara. Deixa! Vamos embora, finge que não tá ouvindo nada!

Mana apenas olhou em frente e seguiu o caminho, completamente em silêncio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chegando em casa, ambos deixaram as compras perto da despensa de Mana e enfim se sentaram no sofá da sala dele. Közi ainda esperou um tempo, porém começou a falar:

- É, cara... me desculpe pelos manés lá. Desculpe mesmo, e pensar que já me considerei amigo dessa gente...

- Tudo bem... eu sabia que ao me expor de mulher na rua, esse tipo de coisa poderia acontecer.

- Mas é isso... e foi a sua primeira saída na rua vestido assim! Cara, que merda, desse jeito nunca mais vai querer sair de mulher na rua...

- Ahn... na verdade isso não me importa. Meus pais também me condenaram horrores quando me viram maquiado a primeira vez... é sempre assim! É preciso saber lidar com a rejeição alheia.

- E... me desculpe também... ficar expondo pra todo mundo... que você é virgem. Precisava falar aquilo, pra eles verem que nem todo homem vestido de mulher... é promíscuo, entende?

- Eu sei... eu sei disso, e você também... mas tudo bem... você só quis me defender. Obrigado...

Közi olhou para os olhos do parceiro, e surpreendentemente... viu neles não mágoa ou recalque, mas sim desejo. Por si.

No instante seguinte, Közi se viu com os lábios colados nos dele, o abraço dele cada vez mais estreito, as mãos passeando pelos corpos...

- Hun... Közi... - Mana sussurrou, entre um beijo e outro, bem próximo do rosto do amante - A gente tem que resolver isso...

- Resolver o que...?

- Isso... de eu ainda ser virgem...

- Ah, calma, cara... não precisa ir dando assim não, só porque os caras te zuaram...

- Mas eu quero, Közi...! Independente deles, eu quero...!

- Hun... quer mesmo? Mas.. hoje? Agora...?

- Ah... vamos fazer assim... um "teste" primeiro. Você... você hoje pode me penetrar com os dedos, pra eu já ter uma ideia do que esperar... e depois... hun, depois, na próxima vez em que a gente sair... a gente pode ir até o final...!

- É...? Bom, tudo bem, cara, mas eu não tenho lubrificante aqui... Não sabia que a gente já ia... pra esse estágio... mas... você se importa se for na saliva...?

Mana sorriu, e apenas acenou que "não" com a cabeça. Em seguida, beijou ao companheiro de novo e retirou a blusa dele... beliscando os mamilos dele e passando a mão por todo seu corpo.

- Mana... a gente vai tirar a roupa toda hoje...?

No meio de um beijo e outro, ele meneou afirmativamente a cabeça... parecia realmente excitado daquela vez, como se o conflito com os rapazes na rua apenas o tivesse atiçado mais pra isso...

E assim foi. Ainda no meio de vários "amassos", ambos retiraram tudo e ficaram completamente nus... Mana já sem constrangimento algum, seu membro já ereto roçando no do companheiro... e então, ainda temendo fazer algo demasiado "traumático" ao companheiro, Közi deitou ao parceiro no sofá... e passou as mãos por seu corpo branquinho, fazendo-o ficar arrepiado...

- Hun... Maninha...

O outro gemeu de prazer somente com aquele toque... e, dessa vez se demonstrando ainda um pouco envergonhado, abriu um pouco as pernas e, de uma só vez, enlaçou os quadris do companheiro com elas.

Közi mordeu os lábios, uma vontade imensa de penetrar enfim a Mana... mas se conteve. Com custo, mas se conteve. Saiu de cima dele, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele no sofá... e passou a chupar-lhe os mamilos, a beijar e lamber-lhe o ventre... até a hora em que chegou à sua ereção.

Afastou um pouco a coxa dele, e lambeu-o na virilha. Em seguida, na base do membro, e enfim... lambeu-lhe a cabecinha, chupando bem devagarzinho a glande dele, pra ver como ele reagia.

A reação não poderia ser melhor. Mana gemeu, arqueando as costas, segurou no assento do sofá com uma das mãos, e com a outra acariciou os cabelos do companheiro, se controlando para não puxá-los com muita força.

Közi parou o que fazia, e olhou para o parceiro.

- Mana... já te chuparam antes, ou não?

Aflito, apenas querendo que o companheiro continuasse, Mana fez que "não" com a cabeça... e Közi começou a pensar que ele era, de fato, "totalmente virgem"... havia muita gente que fazia oral adoidado, e ainda dizia nunca ter transado, por não ter havido penetração... mas Mana pelo visto nem isso.

- Gostou desse comecinho...? Quer que eu continue?

O rapaz de cabelos verdes acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente, e Közi decidiu continuar... antes, porém, molhou a dois dedos na saliva... e os direcionou para a entradinha do parceiro.

- Hun...!

Apenas rodeando-a com os dedos, sentiu-a muito apertadinha... e Mana parecia estar meio apreensivo por finalmente envolver alguma espécie de penetração... mas foi devagar. Colocou um dedinho... e passou a rodear a cavidade com o mesmo, ao mesmo tempo em que ia e voltava, tentando acostumá-lo da melhor maneira possível.

- Hun, Közi...!

- Gosta assim...?

- É meio... estranho... mas não é ruim... logo eu me acostumo melhor.

Közi sorriu a ele, e voltou a lhe lamber na base do membro, e logo em seguida na cabecinha, em seguida colocando tudo para dentro da boca... e enfim começando a ritmar os movimentos da felação e do dedinho dentro dele. Mana começou a mover os quadris de tesão, o rosto quente, o suor começando a banhar-lhe o corpo...

Logo, um segundo dedo entrou... e Mana sequer sentiu, entretido no prazer que os lábios e a língua do companheiro lhe davam. Enfim, com o movimento constante e ritmado para dentro do parceiro, Közi sentiu... que ele enfim piscava de prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava se acostumar com a penetração de seus dedos. Se da próxima vez ele reagisse tão bem, entrar nele com o membro não seria difícil...!

Continuou chupando o membro e penetrando a entradinha, acariciando o corpo do companheiro com a mão livre, beliscando de leve seus mamilos... e quando deu por si, ouviu-o gemer mais intensamente, o prazer aumentando, chamando por seu nome afinal...

- Huuuun, Közi...! Vai, Közi, só mais um pouco...! Huuuuun, amour, eu estou quase gozando...!

Maravilhado ao ver como ele reagia, chupou com um pouco mais de vigor e penetrou a entradinha com rapidez... e logo em seguida sentiu o companheiro gozar em sua boca e se contrair de prazer em seus dedos, jogando a cabeça para trás e agarrando seus cabelos com um pouco mais de força que o normal... huuum, ele havia mesmo gostado daquela chupadinha...

Em seguida derreteu-se no sofá, cansado, exaurido, o corpo escorregadio de suor... Közi engoliu o gozo dele, não lembrando da última vez em que havia "chupado homem"... porém, pensando que nenhuma havia sido tão boa quanto aquela... mesmo Mana ainda sendo inocente e ainda mal se iniciando na arte do sexo, era formidável... tanto que a figura dele deitado no sofá, lânguido, pálido, entregue, com os cabelos verdes caídos sobre o encosto de braço do sofá... por um instante, lhe pareceu quase fantástica.

Retirou os dedos dele e, com a mão que outrora acariciava a seu corpo, passou-a em seus cabelos e rosto, e lhe perguntou:

- E aí...? Foi bom?

- Muito bom...! Mas... e você?

- Ah... eu bato uma no chuveiro, eu dou um jeito...

- Que jeito nada...! Eu preciso fazer a minha parte também!

- Mas... er, cara, que pretende fazer?

- "Que pretende fazer"! Ora, chupar você também!

- Mas, cara...! Entenda uma coisa... eu só pude chupar você, porque você... é virgem, entende? Se não tiver nenhuma doença de nascença, tipo Hepatite B, as chances de você ter doença são praticamente nulas... mas comigo a coisa é diferente porque eu já transei bastante...

- Ora... não se transmite com o sêmen? É só eu chupar você até a hora de gozar, e depois você goza fora...

- Mas Mana...! É perigoso, tem o líquido pré-seminal e tudo, que também transmite doenças...! Não é simples assim!

- Közi... você... você se cuidava direito quando transava com os outros?

- De usar camisinha e tal? Sim.

- Então não deve ter nada!

- É que eu não queria arriscar...!

- Közi, eu não sei se é por estar completamente apaixonado por você...! Mas eu sinto... uma vontade enorme de chupar você, de sentir o seu gosto...! Em qualquer outra circunstância, com qualquer outra pessoa, eu saberia que isso é arriscado...! Mas agora... eu quero loucamente chupar você...!

O outro olhou completamente surpreso a Mana. Céus, ele estava mesmo doido pra fazer um boquete...! E aquela vergonha do começo, aquele medo, aquele tudo... parecia ter desaparecido completamente, como se seu corpo enfim entrasse em concórdia com sua mente, e finalmente entendesse que a hora de se entregar ao sexo havia chegado para ele!

E... mesmo pensando que aquilo poderia ser imprudente... como, como resistir mais àquilo...? Àquele amorzinho, àquela boquinha querendo tanto lhe dar prazer...! Não, não resistiu mais!

- Eh... tá bem, cara, mas depois de hoje eu vou fazer um exame, pra ver se tá tudo bem... só por descarrego de consciência mesmo!

Mana sorriu, levantou do sofá e fez com que o companheiro se sentasse nele. Beijou-lhe os lábios, o pescoço, o peito, o abdômen... e enfim abriu-lhe um pouco as pernas, a fim de facilitar o acesso a sua ereção.

- Hum... Közi, amour... eu não sei fazer direito... na verdade, eu _não sei fazer_! Mas... se puder perdoar alguns erros...

- Ah, claro que sim, cara... vamos, eu posso te ajudar, sim...?

E, ainda sem muito jeito, um pouco daquela vergonha ainda teimando em sobreviver dentro de si, Mana lambeu devagarzinho a cabecinha do companheiro... e Közi teve de morder os lábios de prazer. Céus, se já era daquele jeito com ele inexperiente... imagine quando soubesse melhor o que fazer, com um pouco mais de prática...!

Ainda devagar, ele foi lambendo, depois colocando a glande na boca... chupando devagar... segurando na base... mas não colocando muito, com medo de sufocar. Depois que "pegou um pouco do jeito", passou a segurar nas coxas do companheiro, fazendo vai-e-vem no membro com a boca, embora fosse só no comecinho...

Aos poucos, para fazê-lo perder o receio, Közi foi colocando mais pra dentro da boca dele, pra lhe mostrar que dava pra fazer sem engasgar... mas não colocou muito, dado que era o primeiro boquete que ele pagava na vida. Resolveu apimentar mais a transa com algumas palavras de incentivo - verdadeiras, uma vez que, mesmo vindo de alguém inexperiente nessa área e um tanto quanto inseguro, aquele boquete lhe dava um prazer indescritível...

- Uuuuhhh... isso, Maninha... vai, minha fadinha gostosa, chupa o teu macho... chupa... isso, saboreia bem a tua pica, vai...

Mana, que já estava afoito antes de começar a estimulação, acabou atingindo outra ereção... e enfim, animado pelas palavras de Közi, começou a se masturbar enquanto continuava a estimulação. O companheiro percebeu, e sorriu.

- Huuuum, como ele é potente, hein...? Mais macho que muito mané que paga de "homão" por aí...!

Mana sorriu, e voltou a chupar gostoso. Közi acariciou-lhe os longos cabelos verdes, vez por outra tocando em sua pele por baixo dos cabelos... e começou a fazer vai-e-vem com os quadris na boquinha dele, devagar, pra não lhe oprimir ou ainda engasgar.

- Gosta assim, minha fadinha gostosa...?

Mana fez que "sim" com a cabeça, e continuou a felação, bem como a masturbar o próprio membro. E, quando enfim Közi sentiu que estava prestes a gozar, resolveu avisar...

- Hun, cara, eu vou gozar... é melhor gozar fora, cara, assim diminui o risco de qualquer coisa...

Mana admirou o controle do companheiro em chegar e interromper tudo de repente... seguindo o que ele falara, retirou o membro da boca e direcionou-o a seu peito.

- Vai... goza aqui, Közi... aqui não vai ter problema...!

Sendo assim, ambos começaram a masturbar o membro dele, Mana estimulando-o com uma mão, e com a outra estimulando ao próprio membro, se esforçando pra gozar junto com ele... Közi gemeu mais um pouco, e logo gozou no peito branquinho dele... deliciado, Mana espalhou aquele sêmen por todo o peito, continuando a se punhetar, gozando não muito depois.

Após os orgasmos, surpreendentemente para Közi, Mana levantou do chão, fez Közi sentar no sofá e quase imediatamente "pulou" para seu colo, enlaçando-o com força. A seguir, uma rajada de beijos o cobriu no rosto, no pescoço, na boca... até nos olhos.

- Oh, Közi...! Como eu gosto... como eu gosto de você...!

- Mana... eu também gosto muito de você...

Közi não disse nada, mas isso o deixou apreensivo... afinal de contas, homens usualmente "sossegam" após o sexo... mas se Mana estava completamente animado a ponto de lhe enlaçar com força após dois orgasmos quase seguidos... era porque havia... amor.

É. Havia um amor absurdo ali. E Közi tinha medo de não saber lidar com aquilo.

Sim... porque de sua parte, havia muito tesão, desejo, afinidade de gostos e de música... até uma admiração bem grande por Mana.

Mas, definitivamente... de Közi, não havia amor.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Quando Mana fala de serem um "casal duradouro", ele se refere à história de Sid Vicious (do Sex Pistols) e de Nancy. Eles são conhecidos como "Romeu e Julieta" do punk, dado que fizeram um pacto de suicídio - e cumpriram. A história foi conturbada, regada a drogas e sacanagem - Nancy era "groupie" e prostituta - e violência, dado que eles brigavam muito e havia até agressão física. Morreram muito jovens, com pouco mais de 20 anos. _

_No mais, voltando a Közi e Mana... rssssssss, esse capítulo foi quase o ápice, hein! Rs O problema é essa "falta de amor" de Közi... vamos ver no que vai dar no próximo capítulo, que aliás, será o último. Depois vem um pequeno epílogo - e fim. _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	5. Chapter 5

V_  
><em>

É, não havia amor.

E de repente, aquele corpo lhe abraçando, ainda com suor, com os fluidos sexuais que restaram após a "brincadeira"... de repente, aquele corpo que tanto lhe encantara, passou a ser quase um empecilho. Sim, um empecilho à sua liberdade de sempre, um empecilho à vida de jovem farrista, inconsequente e "maluco" que sempre levara... e isso começou a lhe incomodar.

Mas Mana parecia bem. Bem demais, até. Ainda no meio de beijos e declarações de amor em francês, ele lhe disse enfim:

- Hum... amour... vamos ao banho?

- Eh, vamos sim... precisamos nos lavar após... isso tudo, né?

Ambos sorriram, e foram ao banho afinal. Lá, Mana percebeu que Közi já não estava assim tão afoito em relação a seu corpo quanto das outras vezes... mas pensou que isso se dava por ele estar cansado em decorrência dos boquetes.

E que boquetes...! Mana simplesmente havia adorado aquilo...! Vergonha pra quê, se era tão bom...! Não podia haver nada de errado em sentir tanto prazer assim!

Ainda encantado com toda aquela perspectiva, abraçou a Közi, olhou em seus olhos e lhe perguntou:

- Amour, dorme aqui hoje?

- Ahn... dormir aqui?

- Sim!

- Será que a gente cabe em sua cama?

- Cabe sim! A gente é magrinho. E de qualquer forma, eu tenho certeza de que adorarei dormir espremidinho com você...! Oh, amour!

Mana estava tão entusiasmado, que sequer percebia o receio de Közi. Ele lutava com dois sentimentos dentro de si. O primeiro era o anseio de liberdade, o medo de se prender, dado que jamais fizera isso na vida - e jamais planejara fazer. E o outro... era o encanto que Mana ainda causava em si. Ora, seria bem melhor se vivêssem uma "amizade colorida" do que um... namoro... até porque Közi nem considerava que estavam namorando, mas Mana achava que sim...

E tinha medo de magoar ao colega. Sabia que ele se sentiria completamente destruído, caso lhe revelasse suas verdadeiras intenções... mas e agora! Até quando conseguiria fingir afinal?

Era um impasse realmente doloroso. E, para não encará-lo logo, adiando o conflito, decidiu por, enfim, dormir na casa dele... e deixar a resolução daquilo pra depois.

Após o banho, comeram, conversaram, riram... viram algo na TV... e quando chegou a hora de dormir, Mana foi retirar o restinho de maquiagem do dia com o demaquilante. Közi se deitou primeiro, ainda pensando no que fazer... e sentiu o corpo de Mana lhe abraçar por trás.

- Boa noite, querido...

Ainda que um pouco apreensivo, Közi sorriu e lhe respondeu:

- Ahn... boa noite, Mana!

"A Fada" deu um selinho no amante, e logo em seguida eles dormiram, cansados que estavam por causa do que fizeram antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De manhã, Közi ainda com sono sentiu um beijo macio e intenso em... seu ouvido. Isso mesmo, no ouvido... e ficou pensando que Mana estava realmente apaixonado...!

- Hun... amour...! Eu já fiz o nosso café!

- Un... mas já, cara? Ah, eu me sinto como se estivesse te fazendo de meu empregado...!

- Não...! Eu gosto de fazer isso... e gosto de preparar comida também, pois sim? Vamos...? Vamos comer? Amour...!

Aquela palavra francesa - "amour" - dita de forma tão terna em seu ouvido... parecia o arrulhar de uma pombinha a seu companheiro. E isso fez com que o coração de Közi doesse ainda mais... pois quando a verdade viesse à tona, talvez fosse prejudicial por demais...

Ele se levantou, sentou-se à mesa com ele e comeram... porém, quando Mana foi para a sala e viu algo na TV, pareceu ficar apreensivo. O outro reparou, e quis lhe falar:

- Ei, cara... ei, qual o problema?

Com toda aquela "neurose", Közi pensara até que Mana descobrira, ou começara a desconfiar, que ele não era assim tão apaixonado por ele como ele por si... porém, o outro sorriu e lhe respondeu.

- Não é nada demais! É uma coisa que vi na TV... e me deixou um pouco ansioso, mas eu logo vou resolver isso.

- Coisa...? Faria mal se me contasse?

- Hum... vou fazer surpresa! OK?

- Ah... OK... mas se for algo muito preocupante, me avise, sim?

- Não... é coisa minha, não se preocupe!

Aquilo não convenceu muito a Közi, mas deixou pra lá... afinal, se ele não queria dizer... não poderia forçar.

Após o café da manhã, Közi voltou para sua casa, a fim de se banhar e vestir suas próprias roupas antes de ir para o trabalho. Mana se despediu dele com beijos e palavras em francês, porém, fosse isso impressão de Közi ou não, ele sentiu a Mana menos... entregue? Era como se Mana estivesse com a cabeça em outro lugar.

Deixou. Afinal de contas, se Mana estivesse realmente tomando alguma cautela, ou desconfiado de alguma coisa, seria mais fácil depois de desfazer o "engano".

Em casa, no banho, Közi começou a pensar... e aquilo começou a lhe doer ainda mais... afinal, ainda não tirara a virgindade de Mana, porém não podia dizer que já não haviam ido "bastante longe" com aqueles boquetes e tudo mais... isso seria o suficiente para Mana ficar "encafifado", ficar pensando se desde o começo Közi nunca o amara de verdade...!

E era isso mesmo...! Ele nunca amara, mas que coisa!

E agora Mana esperava que ele o desvirginasse, mas não só isso... esperava que ele o "amasse bastante", como o herói de um romance "shoujo"... e como fazer? Como fazer?

Sem contar que Közi não desejava se comprometer... porém desejava ardentemente aquele corpo, aquelas pernas longas e delgadas... aquele peito branquinho, aqueles gemidos... após tudo que fizeram, era inevitável sentir uma vontade enorme de penetrá-lo afinal... penetrá-lo bem gostoso, fazê-lo gozar afinal, transformá-lo em "mulher" por apresentá-lo ao sexo... e sim, sentiria muito orgulho disso... de ter sido o escolhido dele, dentre tantos outros!

Só que aquilo não era suficiente. Não, não era suficiente... porque Mana queria um namorado, um "amour", e ele era só mais um punk maluco.

É... ele era só isso, no entanto não era insensível a ponto de magoar o cara, que apesar de não ser "apaixonado" por ele, era seu amigo... era um cara legal, e ele sabia que Mana não merecia aquilo. Tinha de ser muito ruim pra querer magoar ao Mana compulsoriamente...

Após se arrumar, foi enfim ao trabalho e lá viu a Mana, que sempre chegava mais cedo do que ele... e reparou que ele ainda ostentava aquele ar apreensivo, concentrado em algo que não estava presente ali.

Passaram o dia normalmente - exceto pelos olhos e pela atitude de Mana, os quais passaram o tempo todo longe dali. Közi estranhou... pois nem na hora do almoço Mana lhe chamou de "amour", ou ainda deu alguma atenção a si.

"Será que ele desconfia...? Que eu... não amo ele do jeito que ele espera?"

Quando foram embora, Mana nada disse... apenas ostentou aquele ar estranho e "aéreo" do resto do dia. Ao chegarem na porta da casa de Közi, eles se despediram da maneira usual... com um selinho. Porém, desta vez de maneira bem menos dedicada.

Közi entrou em casa, pensando no que fazer. Àquele dia, o patrão dissera que o local passaria por uma pequena reforma em virtude de goteiras e outras coisas, e por isso passariam cinco dias sem trabalhar. Logo... é, seriam durante aqueles cinco dias que ele ia ser, provavelmente, convidado por Mana a... "finalizar o serviço".

E então...? O que ele fazia? Finalizava, tendo enfim o que tanto desejava, e deixava que o tempo se encarregasse de dizer ao outro que não havia amor...? Ou dizia tudo antes, talvez com o adendo de... lhe magoar menos?

Não sabia o que fazer. Mas enfim... como tinha aqueles dias de folga, ficou pensando que seria melhor Mana ligar para si primeiro... e aí, quando isso acontecesse, decidiria o que fazer.

Mal sabia ele... que o encanto da Fada Verde era forte demais para si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, Közi ficou pensando em como Mana chegara à conclusão de que "estavam namorando". Era certo, ele quase não se misturava com os outros... porém, não era possível que fosse tão ingênuo assim de pensar que, apenas porque ele próprio correspondera a seus beijos e aceitara lhe tirar a virgindade, seria seu namorado.

Sim, porque nas "rodas" em que Közi estava acostumado a andar, transar era apenas isso: transar. Nada mais. Nem sinal de amizade era, apenas de que o tesão pintara. Só. E Mana, assim como uma legítima "shoujo" sonhadora, pensara que, se ele aceitara ter contato íntimo consigo, esse contato se estenderia ao emocional também.

Algumas mulheres confundiam as coisas... e misturavam sexo com amor. Sempre. A mulher que Mana carregava em seu interior, provavelmente, era assim também...

Esperou o telefonema dele. Nada. Tentou arrumar a casa (por mais ruim nisso que fosse), foi fazer compras, tomou um banho demorado, comeu, escutou música, viu TV... e nada. Mana simplesmente não dera sinal de vida.

"Que será que é isso? Ora, antes do dia de ontem nós nos víamos todos os dias e não chegávamos a nos enjoar...!"

Voltou a lembrar do estado de "indiferença" do amante. Será que estava a se fazer de difícil...? Talvez... ou ainda... poderia estar magoado consigo.

"Algumas pessoas, após uma mágoa, viram a cara pra gente assim, sem nem avisar... logo, que é que eu posso fazer?"

No entanto, aquele pensamento deixou a Közi ressabiado... de uma maneira que ele pensava não poder ficar. Caramba... o cara estava a lhe jurar amor intenso há apenas alguns dias, e de repente sumia assim... como?

"Deve estar ocupado com alguma coisa. Deixa, uma hora ele dá sinal de vida".

Mas nem um telefonema...? Se bem que Közi mesmo poderia dar esse telefonema... no entanto, pensou que era melhor Mana se manifestar primeiro, senão daria sinal de um apego que sequer tinha. Ou ao menos pensava não ter...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Três dias se passaram. E Közi, ainda naquela "teimosia" de não se comunicar com ele, não ligava... mas também começava a se sentir apreensivo. Quase de forma involuntária, começou a se lembrar daquele corpo macio, daquela pele branquinha, daquela enorme vontade de penetrar aquela entradinha... aquelas palavras em francês, que mais de uma vez fizeram com que os pêlos de seu corpo se eriçassem...

Estava se apegando afinal...?

Não. Devia haver outra explicação. E havia. Sim, havia... de repente lembrou que, nos últimos tempos, não estava transando com ninguém... é, ele aproveitava os amassos com o Mana e já se satisfazia com aquilo mesmo. E a perspectiva de comê-lo em breve simplesmente o fizera esquecer... de ir atrás de outras pessoas.

Logo... era disso que ele precisava! Sair com alguém afinal. Ligou pra um de seus "chegados" pra ver se ele conhecia alguma mulher (ou cara, que fosse) a fim de uma saidinha... e soube, por esse mesmo cara, que ia ter uma farrinha na casa de não sei quem, naquela noite mesmo. Sorriu, se arrumou, vestiu uma roupa melhorzinha do que as que estava acostumado a vestir, tomou o maço de cigarros, o isqueiro e rumou direto pra putaria.

Lá, logo no começo, parecia uma "festinha" normal, comportada... mas logo logo o pessoal começou a beber demais, fumar, falar besteira... e os caras logo foram levando as "minas" pros quartos. Alguns eram discretos, outros começaram praticamente a fazer "as putarias" em público, mesmo de roupa. E Közi, que no meio da bagunça poderia simplesmente ter pego a uma menina qualquer ali no meio... começou a pensar coisas.

Começou a pensar... se Mana havia, enfim, lhe "testado" até o limite... e decidido dar a primeira vez pra outro. Ou por ter percebido que ele não o amava, ou por ter, enfim, pensado que ele não era o mais adequado... e resolvera lhe descartar assim, como se descarta a uma embalagem imprestável!

Aquilo lhe doeu. Levantou do sofá e ficou observando aquele pessoal se "amassando". Se passasse perto de um dos quartos, poderia até mesmo escutar gemidos do povo que já trepava lá dentro. Foi inevitável vir em sua mente a imagem de Mana transando com outro cara, as palavras em francês indo pra outro cara, sua entradinha sendo deflorada por outro cara... e ele, no final, até mesmo caçoando "daquele punk doido que pensava que ia ter a minha primeira vez...!"

Pôde até ouvir as risadas que daria com o outro amante. E aquilo doeu. Talvez o álcool no sangue estivesse começando a fazê-lo ficar ainda mais quente de raiva.

Ficou sem vontade nenhuma de trepar. Pra não fazer feio, se enfiou no banheiro, ficou uns dez minutos lá dentro e de lá saiu com a braguilha aberta, como pra simular que havia comido alguém. Os colegas o olharam com ar de aprovação e sarro. Ele riu de volta, levantando o polegar direito, e disse que tava na hora de ir.

- Mas já, cara?

- É... tou meio bêbado demais, acho que amanhã vou ter ressaca... então melhor ir descansar em casa!

- Tá ficando careta hein...! Há uns tempos atrás, teu remédio pra ressaca era beber ainda mais!

- Ah, sei lá... hoje tou a fim não.

Saiu enfim, e assim que se viu na rua, livre dos olhares dos colegas, socou a parede. O punho doeu, mas era pra doer mesmo.

Diabo de Mana! Diabo de Fada Verde, cara manipulador, falso! Havia feito aquilo apenas para lhe encantar, esfregado o doce bem embaixo do seu nariz - na verdade, bem na frente do seu pau - para depois sair assim, sem nem dar satisfação!

O que ele pensava, que era só se roçar todo nele, deixar com vontade e depois se mandar? Mas como assim?

- Pior que graças a esse pensamento de merda, nem consegui comer ninguém na festa!

Chegou em casa chutando objetos jogados no chão, foi ao chuveiro, socou as paredes de novo, tomou uns calmantes e caiu no sono, ferrado, para não precisar lembrar da imagem maldita de Mana dando a bunda pra outro cara, imagem essa que não lhe deixava em paz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais dois dias se passaram. Era o último antes do final da folga. Közi não conseguiria, simplesmente não conseguiria ficar sem olhar na cara do amante assim - se é que ainda era seu amante. No trabalho ainda por cima... e sem ele lhe telefonar...! Sem dar um sinal de vida! Capaz de ele estar lhe traindo com outro homem...! Caramba!

Mas peraí. Como traindo, se nem namorados eram? E como estava com aquele ciúme, se antes o povo transava com ele, na semana seguinte ele ia saber o povo tava transando com meia Tokyo, e ele nem aí...?

Por que ciúmes justo da Fada Verde?

Só porque ele era gostosinho? Oras, isso muitos outros e outras também eram!

Mas ele tinha algo a mais... ele era algo que os outros não eram... ele não era homem nem mulher. Ele não era "só mais um traveco", ele era... Mana. Simplesmente isso. Mana...!

E ele estava com ciúmes do Mana.

De repente, a lembrança daqueles momentos deliciosos juntos... daquele gemidinho gostoso que ele dava pouco antes de gozar... daquela comida sem igual que ele sabia fazer... daquele "amour" sussurrado em seu ouvido, como uma pomba arrulhando a seu companheiro, justamente no último dia em que se viram...!

Não aguentou. Teve de assumir a si. Estava gostando do cara!

Estava, e não era nenhum arroubo romântico, nada daquilo de filmes ou romances. Era algo seu, uma forma sua de amar... uma forma meio grosseira e sem rodeios, mas era... uma forma de amar.

Se não era... como, então, explicar os ciúmes? A grande indignação por afinal poder não ter o cabaço do cara? A raiva de ele não ter lhe ligado em todos aqueles dias?

A verdade é que havia lutado contra aquilo... e o que o incomodava não era o apego de Mana, mas sim... o medo de amar afinal. Não parecia ser digno de amor... mas oras, se até mesmo Sid Vicious se apaixonara, no meio de toda aquela zona que era a Inglaterra dos anos 70, por que não ele?

É... por que não?

Vestiu-se apropriadamente pra sair à rua e foi à casa de Mana. Se fosse pra levar um "fora", que levasse. Ao menos queria deixar aquela questão a limpo afinal de contas. E pessoalmente, que ele não era homem de tirar satisfações por telefone.

Chegou em frente à casa de Mana, o coração aos pulos. É, estava nervoso... engoliu a seco, respirou fundo, se apoiou na parede e enfim tocou a campainha.

Ninguém. Nada. Nenhum sinal.

Começou a pensar se Mana não desmaiara dentro de casa, se tivera algum colapso... sei lá, alguma coisa... e por isso estava incomunicável por tantos dias. Isso o exasperou ainda mais. Tocou a campainha mais vezes. Sem resposta, bateu com força na porta, quase a ponto de chamar a polícia pra ver se alguma coisa de errado havia acontecido com ele.

Mas não precisou. As batidas desesperadas fizeram com que uma resposta viesse lá de dentro: "Já vou!", disse Mana, com sua voz masculina. Közi suspirou aliviado, e percebeu que suas mãos suavam frio e estavam tremendo.

Quando Mana perguntou quem era, foi com voz trêmula que ele respondeu:

- Sou eu, o Közi.

Um grito de exclamação foi escutado lá de dentro, e mais que depressa a porta se abriu. Logo em seguida, os braços brancos de Mana se penduraram no pescoço do amante... e seus lábios se encontraram com os dele, para pleno deleite de Közi, que não se viu preterido afinal.

- Oh, amour...! É você...! Me desculpe, querido...! Me diga, você estava batendo na porta faz tempo?

- Hum...? Não. Quer dizer, não sei... eu toquei a campainha e você não atendeu, então fiquei com medo...!

- Sim...? Oh, é que eu estava distraído com uma coisa...! A surpresa, lembra? A surpresa da qual lhe falei anteontem!

- Anteontem... cara, a gente não se vê há cinco dias!

- Cinco dias? Tudo isso? Tem certeza, amour?

- Sim...! Tivemos a folga por causa das goteiras daquele karaokê escroto... e amanhã a gente volta!

Aflito, Mana largou a Közi por um instante e foi olhar o calendário.

- É mesmo! Mas que idiota! Oh, amour, entre...! Entre, eu vou lhe explicar tudinho!

Ele entrou... e assim que a porta se fechou, foi recebido por uma deliciosa rajada de beijos... nada poderia agradá-lo nem acalmá-lo mais.

- Eu... fico contente, Mana, de ainda poder ser... o seu "amour". A gente ficou tanto tempo sem se ver, que eu pensei... que...

Nem precisou completar a frase. Mana o olhou da maneira teatral que costumava olhar, e lhe disse, a voz sussurrada:

- Claro que não...! Céus, eu o fiz pensar que havia acabado tudo entre a gente! Cinco dias sem nem dar sinal! Mas que namorado ruim eu fui com você...! Mas venha! Venha, que vou lhe mostrar o porquê... a surpresa, da qual lhe falei aquele dia!

- Surpresa?

- Sim! É ela, ela quem me deixou por cinco dias sem ter contato com o mundo, apenas parando pra comer e tomar banho! Nem dormir direito eu consegui, venha!

Közi reparou nas olheiras do Mana. Realmente, parecia nem dormir... e aquilo o deixou curioso. O que estaria deixando a Mana tão alheio ao resto do mundo?

Entraram no quarto dele. E ali, ligado à parede, estava... um console de videogame.

- Ele é de 1985, mas só agora eu consegui comprar. Sabe como é, vida de pobre... fui juntando dinheiro, e quando de repente vi a promoção na TV - na manhã seguinte ao dia em que você dormiu aqui - não pude pensar em outra coisa...! Assim que voltamos do trabalho, me arrumei e fui comprar! Depois... me enfiei aqui e comecei loucamente a jogar, jogar...! E, por causa do feriado, não me recordei de mais nada...!

De repente, a ficha caiu de forma esplendorosa para Közi. Um game...! Um game, e um fanático por games trancado por dias no quarto...! E ele pensando em outro homem o comendo, por tudo que era mais sagrado...! Que mente suja!

Era por isso que Mana estava aluado, distraído, no último dia de trabalho...! Pensando em logo ir comprar o game!

- Oh, cara, é só isso...! Mas eu tomei um susto...!

- Pobrezinho... não devia ter feito isso com meu namorado querido, não...?

- E que jogo é...?

- É o Super Mario, da Nintendo. Roda no Famicom.

- Hum...? E é bom isso aí?

- É ótimo! Pena que não consigo passar do sexto mundo! Tento, tento, tento e não consigo...!

- Hum... joga um pouco pra eu ver?

- Ah, claro...! Venha, sente-se aqui!

Ambos se sentaram na cama, e Mana tomou ao controle de novo. Reiniciou o game, entrou no mundo 6... e jogou com concentração tamanha, que Közi se impressionou. Ele nem piscava...

Quando as vidas acabaram todas, ele gritou, xingou... mas deixou pra lá. Deu "pause" no jogo e voltou a dar atenção ao parceiro.

- Viu só que difícil? Mas eu vou conseguir!

- Vai sim... você tem habilidade suficiente pra isso.

- Agora preciso dar uma pausa, por mais que queira passar de mundo. Ufa, cinco dias jogando isso quase sem parar...! Preciso fazer alguma outra coisa!

Seu olhar foi para os olhos de Közi... e de repente, ambos se viram na cama de Mana, sozinhos... após cinco dias.

Quando deram por si, estavam deitados na cama se abraçando, Közi em cima de Mana, passando a mão por suas pernas delgadas, matando a sede que tinha daquele corpo, o qual pensava já não ser mais seu. O pau ficou duro rapidinho... mas aí ele pensou que Mana era virgem, e que não sabia até onde ele ia querer ir...

Não precisou perguntar. Assim que pararam um pouco com os beijos, Mana sorriu a ele, e lhe disse:

- Hum... eu preciso lhe compensar por esses cinco dias, sabe...?

- "Compensar"...?

- Não faça que não entendeu...! É isso mesmo que você está pensando!

- Hun... mas o "serviço completo"? Tudo, Mana?

- Tudo... tudo, amour...! Eu quero que você me deflore hoje... tá bem?

- Hum... se sente pronto pra isso...?

- Sim... sim, Közi, eu quero...! Em março do ano que vem eu faço vinte anos, entro pra maioridade daqui do nosso país... e não quero chegar virgem lá, sim...?

- Mas não precisa se pressionar pra isso...

- Não estou me pressionando. Finalmente eu me sinto pronto... aqui, eu, você e o jogo do Mario como testemunha. Sim...?

Közi riu. Mas ficou apreensivo, pois ia marcar ao cara... ao ser seu primeiro homem.

De qualquer maneira, ele queria. Insistia até. Logo, beijou-o bem gostosinho, começou a lhe tirar a roupa... mas Mana lhe pediu um tempo.

- Hun, amour... espere, eu vou... me maquiar e me vestir. Só pra você, sim?

- É...?

- É. Me espere aqui...!

Közi sorriu, e Mana foi ao banheiro. O outro ouviu o barulho de chuveiro sendo aberto. Hum... ele ia tomar banho...

E aquilo começou a lhe excitar. Sim... retirou a roupa e ficou esperando-o nu na cama. Não muito depois, Mana voltou... perfumado, cheiroso, com uma camisola branca, vaporosa... os cabelos verdes soltos atrás das costas... e uma maquiagem em tons pastéis. Ao ver Közi já nu, riu e corou de vergonha... mas ele já o havia visto nu outras vezes, logo não era algo muito constrangedor.

Deitou ao lado do amante, enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e sussurrou docemente, mais uma vez como a pomba que arrulha a seu parceiro e senhor:

- Oh, Közi... amour... possua-me afinal...! Faça-me seu...!

Aquilo era demais para o outro. De repente, percebera que aqueles cinco dias de ausência foram algo bom... sim, algo muito bom, dado que pensara tê-lo perdido, e agora ele lhe caía nos braços de maneira tão receptiva...

Beijou-o na boca, no pescoço, no colo... depois, foi-lhe retirando a camisola, deixando-lhe só de roupa de baixo, sentindo aquela pele fresquinha de banho, macia... e reparando nas reações dele.

- Hun... Mana... você é tão bonito, cara... às vezes é como se eu não merecesse você...!

- Merece sim... senão, não era você quem estava agora aqui comigo...

Beijaram-se docemente na boca, Közi finalmente começando a tirar a calcinha dele, também branca... e enfim... sentiu o membro dele, já duro, em contato com o seu próprio.

Moveram-se um pouco, juntos, roçando ambos os membros... mas aquele dia era dia de outra coisa. Devagarzinho, acariciando o peito de Mana com uma mão, Közi deu dois dedinhos pra Mana chupar... e ele o fez com prazer.

Logo após aquilo, os dedinhos foram inexoravelmente atraídos por aquela entradinha... ao passo que Mana abria as pernas para facilitar o acesso a ele, os dedinhos o tocavam no meio das nádegas, chegando a ela afinal... e acariciando aquela entradinha tão desejada, primeiro pelo lado de fora, depois adentrando-a com cuidado, primeiro um... depois o outro.

Mana se remexeu embaixo do parceiro, fechando os olhos. A penetração dos dedos enfim o fez "despertar"... e ver que, afinal, seria aquela a hora decisiva. Mas não se importou... abraçou ao companheiro com ambos os braços, acariciando-lhe o peito e os ombros em seguida, esperando pacientemente pelo fim daquela preparação.

Enquanto o acostumava com os dedinhos, Közi passou a lhe masturbar, para que ele sentisse prazer também... só tinha medo de Mana gozar rápido demais. Mas não foi esse o caso... logo, Közi o sentiu pronto e, retirando os dedos de dentro dele, se deitou em cima do amante, e o olhou nos olhos enfim. Estava na hora... de revelar a ele o que sentia por si.

- Maninha...

- Hun...

- Eu amo você.

E desta vez, ele dizia com sinceridade. Pensava, apenas alguns dias antes, que a hora de dizer que não amava a Mana pudesse ser cruel... mas aquela separação o fez ver que, mesmo aquele amor não sendo de novelas, existia... e, se existia e era assim tão bom, não havia porque não revelar. E de repente Közi se viu livre. Livre para poder amar e, enfim, continuar sendo o punk maluco de sempre. Talvez Mana não aceitasse que ele continuasse nas orgias... mas isso era o de menos. Com aquela linda fada verde na cama, não precisava de mais ninguém pra lhe satisfazer.

Aquele havia sido o saldo do dia: descobrir que podia amar, e de forma humana, falha. Não precisava ser ideal pra ser amor. Não precisava deixar de ser o que era pra amar alguém. Aquilo, enfim, lhe livrou de um estereotipo.

E foi assim que ele começou a ver que, com o Mana, dava pra ser um monte de coisas ao mesmo tempo, sem seguir padrões... essa seria a sua referência por muitos e muitos anos na companhia dele.

Mana sorriu.

- Eu também amo você, amour... e saiba... que nunca duvidei de seus sentimentos para comigo. É por isso que o escolhi pra essa hora...!

E em seguida beijou ao amante. Közi ficou pensando... que Mana poderia não ter percebido que Közi não o amava antes, ou ainda...

... ou ainda, com mais perspicácia, percebido algo que Közi não percebera sequer em si mesmo... que ele o amara desde sempre, mesmo não admitindo.

"Puta que pariu... esse cara me seduziu por completo!"

Ainda beijando aquela boquinha gostosa, Közi se encaixou no meio das pernas do amante, intentando penetrar-lhe enfim... porém... lembrou de uma coisa que, àquela hora, era impotantíssima.

A camisinha.

Nem exame ele tinha feito, nem trazido camisinha. E agora? Mana tinha se banhado, se preparado todo, se pintado... pra chegar na hora e Közi dar pra trás porque não tinha camisinha?

Mas aí lembrou da "festinha" na qual fora dias antes, com o claro objetivo de comer alguém... e pra lá ele, efetivamente, tinha levado camisinha. A calça... a calça com a qual fora para a casa de Mana... era a mesma que usara àquele dia.

Com alguma sorte, as duas ainda estariam ali.

- Hum... Maninha... eu vou pegar a camisinha, sim?

- Ah... é mesmo...! Me desculpe, eu esqueci!

Meio sem graça, Közi levantou da cama e pegou a calça. Torceu pra ter preservativo ali, senão não sabia o que ia fazer... e para sua sorte, tinha. Ali ainda estavam as duas camisinhas daquele dia.

Se sentiu meio envergonhado de saber que aquilo estava ali, originalmente, pra comer a outras pessoas... mas fora providencial, pois se não as tivesse colocado ali no dia, não teria nada no momento.

Abriu o pacote, desenrolou a dita cuja no membro e, enfim, aliviado, subiu em cima de Mana novamente. Havia chegado a hora...

- Maninha... se doer, se for ruim, se não quiser continuar depois de um certo ponto... me avisa, tá...?

- Hun... eu vou querer continuar... eu sou persistente, esqueceu...? Tem que ser hoje, Közi, ou eu não vou me sentir bem comigo mesmo por não ter terminado sem começar.

O companheiro sorriu, beijou-lhe mais uma vez e, enfim, encostou a cabecinha do membro na entradinha do parceiro. Tentou entrar, mas estava difícil...

Olhou para o rosto de Mana, o qual se encontrava de olhos fechados. Pensou que ele, talvez, estivesse nervoso e nada dizia... e isso poderia estar atrapalhando a penetração afinal.

- Hun... Maninha..

- Sim...?

- Não é por nada, mas... tenta relaxar um pouquinho... tenta, assim, se concentrar no músculo e abrir mais um pouco... porque senão pode ficar difícil...

A palavra "difícil" pareceu exasperar ainda mais a Mana. Percebendo aquilo, Közi o beijou e o acariciou mais um pouco... e voltou a encostar a cabecinha do membro na entradinha. Entrou devagar, conseguindo colocar o começo... mas o resto ainda estava difícil.

- Közi... tem certeza de que isso tem lubrificação suficiente...?

- Tem... a camisinha sempre tem. Espera mais um pouquinho que já vai entrar, tá bem...?

Mana o abraçou, fechou os olhos e voltou a esperar. Com mais um pouco de tentativas, Közi enfim entrou... e Mana gemeu ante sua defloração, ainda estranhando um pouco o tamanho do companheiro dentro de si, bem como aquele primeiro contato em sua cavidade... porém, respirou fundo e esperou mais, a fim de se acostumar.

Közi, sabendo que aquele momento poderia ser delicado pro companheiro, acariciou a seus lindos cabelos verdes e lhe beijou no rosto.

- Hum... amour... é assim que se fala?

Mana riu em razão do forte sotaque nipônico com que Közi pronunciava a palavra francesa. Em seguida, lhe respondeu:

- É, sim...

- E aí... foi difícil?

- Não muito...! Mas faz devagarzinho, tá...? Bem devagarzinho, pra eu me acostumar, tá legal...?

- Tá certo... com cuidado, tá bem?

Mana acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça... e então Közi começou a se mover devagar dentro dele, saindo e entrando sem pressa, pra acostumar melhor... e depois foi com a mão direita em seu membro, masturbando também devagar...

Mana ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas não parecia apreensivo. Depois que o companheiro passou a lhe masturbar então, tudo pareceu ainda melhor...

Tentou começar a se mover junto com ele, ao que Közi riu baixinho... ele estava se esforçando!

Abraçaram-se no meio da transa, beijaram-se na boca... e de repente Közi percebeu que fazia tempo que ele não transava completamente sóbrio. Mas não só por isso... sentia que era diferente, de alguma forma... não só pelo fato de ser a primeira vez do Mana - e ele não lembrava de nenhuma outra onde o parceiro ou parceira ainda fosse virgem - mas porque era algo diferente... era menos... brutal? É... antes, com "o povo", era mais pra baixar o nível dos hormônios... era quase como um "mictório", por mais desagradável que a expressão pudesse ser.

Mas com Mana não... Közi começava a, enfim, gostar de beijar aquela pele branquinha, de acariciar aquelas pernas longas e bem feitas, de lamber os lóbulos das orelhas dele... era algo mais completo, e ele não sabia explicar. Então, resolveu não entender... e somente vivenciar.

Por alguns momentos, durante a transa, Mana abriu os olhos... e se deparou com o jogo de Mario, pausado bem no momento em que ele sofrera "game over" no mundo seis novamente. Era engraçado... ele desde criança gostava tanto de games, que até naquele momento um jogo o acompanhava... mas logo parou de pensar nessas coisas, se concentrando nos movimentos e carícias do companheiro.

Enquanto Közi o beijava e acariciava, reparava se Mana passava por alguma... "dificuldade" em decorrência da inexperiência, mas não... ele estava reagindo bem. Logo, mais declarações em francês lhe foram ditas, o prazer dele começou a se intensificar... e, apertando a seu corpo com força, Mana gozou na mão de Közi... gemeu, apertando os olhos, prendendo a seus quadris com as pernas... e de repente Közi viu que seria difícil continuar sem gozar, ante aquela entradinha lhe apertando o membro, aquele sêmen quente que escorria de sua mão para o abdômen de ambos...

Moveu-se mais algumas vezes dentro daquele local aconchegante e apertado, e gozou também. Mana aproveitou e o tomou para um beijo na boca, não querendo ficar sem oferecer-lhe aquele ósculo no meio do clímax... e Közi reparou que, também daquela vez, era a primeira em que beijava alguém enquanto gozava...

Após a sensação passar, ambos descansaram. Aliás, Közi descansou, intentando recuperar o fôlego... mas Mana, esse aproveitou o beijo que dera ao companheiro e lhe osculou todo o rosto em seguida, apertando-o nos braços, com uma força que o outro não pensava ser ele capaz de exercer.

- Huuuun... amour...! Finalmente sou completamente seu...!

- Hun... Maninha... e aí, como foi...?

- Foi bom... foi bom sim... eu achei que seria mais difícil! Porém, continuo gostando mais de abraçar você... de beijar você... un, acho que sou um romântico inveterado!

Közi sorriu. Era de se esperar... Mana continuava mais ligado aos sentimentos que ao ato carnal em si.

Fez que ia se levantar, mas Mana o prendeu com força nos braços.

- Não vá embora...! Por que vai sair? Fique comigo! Já ficamos cinco dias separados...

- Un... cara... sabe o que é? A camisinha... se eu não tirar agora, vaza.

- Ah...! Vou ter de me acostumar com isso ainda, sim?

- Tudo bem! No começo é assim mesmo! Eu já volto... amour!

Mana ainda lhe beijou mais algumas vezes no rosto antes de deixá-lo ir. E quando Közi foi, andando em direção ao banheiro a fim de jogar na lixeira o preservativo usado, Mana se deixou ficar deitado na cama... olhando ao teto... e pensando sobre aquilo.

É... ele não era mais virgem. Mas... não se sentia diferente. Em absoluto. Diziam que a pessoa se sentia mais "adulta", mais sei lá... todavia ele continuava com aquela eterna criança dentro de si.

Resolveu levantar e se olhar no espelho. Hum... não fazia má figura ao estar nu. Percebeu as marcas de beijos e "chupões" de Közi em sua pele, e riu. Observou-se atentamente... e nada. Estava igual. Apenas ainda sentindo alguma ardência "lá" em decorrência da fricção recente do vai-e-vem, mas nada demais... lhe diziam que doía a ponto de sangrar... que nada. Estava tranquilo. Havia sido bem fácil.

Tendo afinal de contas "resolvido" o impasse de sua virgindade, inconscientemente passou a direcionar a mente a outras coisas... e então, suas mãos foram ao controle de Famicom e recomeçaram a jogar, antes mesmo de ele se dar conta disso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No banheiro, Közi jogou fora o preservativo, lavou as mãos e pensou em convidar a Mana para um banho... porém, pensou que seria mais "passional" ir vê-lo na cama antes disso. Que coisa... mesmo tendo admitido a si que amava ao cara, continuava prático, como sempre. É, não era um amor de novelas...

...mas era um amor.

Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro. É... a primeira vez havia sido do Maninha, mas ele próprio... estava mudado. Sim... havia finalmente mantido uma relação sexual "saudável", fora das surubas... e com alguém que realmente conhecia bem. E sóbrio!

E pior, havia gostado!

É... não era tão ruim assim ser "certinho" de vez em quando. Se bem que sair com um cara vestido de mulher após uma temporada de cinco dias de game... não podia ser exatamente chamado de "ser certinho".

Mas comparada com as outras transas que tivera... aquela havia sido a "mais bem comportada".

É... quem sabe não estivesse virando adulto afinal, ganhando alguma responsabilidade...! E o melhor: começava a gostar disso.

Isso lhe deu uma ideia, a qual comunicaria a Mana assim que chegasse à cama... porém, o mesmo dera sinal de vida bem antes de Közi pensar em parar de se olhar no espelho. Um grito, quase agudo (se é que a voz grossa de Mana poderia dar um "grito agudo"), foi ouvido vindo do quarto.

- CONSEGUIIIIIIIII! ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ, CONSEGUIIIIII, FINALMENTE!

Közi tomou um susto. Por um momento, ficou pensando: "consegui" o que?

"Será que ele está comemorando porque conseguiu perder a virgindade? Hum... acho que não! Ele não parece ser desse tipo, uma vez que seu critério pra fazer sexo foi encontrar alguém de quem gostasse, e que gostasse dele... não acho que seria do tipo dele".

Foi até o quarto e o viu quase às lágrimas de feliz. Assim que foi visto, Mana pulou da cama e lhe abraçou, apertando forte de novo nos braços e o fazendo ter "amour" e "je t'aime" em profusão, como costumava fazer.

- Hum... Mana... que foi, cara? Está entusiasmado porque a gente transou, é isso?

- Não! Quer dizer, sim, mas eu não estou eufórico por causa do sexo... estou assim porque... Közi...! Foi só você sair e ir pro banheiro, que eu... consegui passar pro mundo sete do jogo! Consegui! Após tantas e tantas tentativas!

- Ahn...!

Közi não entendia. Ele mesmo não era muito entusiasmado com games, então não sabia exatamente o que era aquela alegria toda... e principalmente não conseguia entender aquela euforia vinda logo após a primeira transa.

Era como se, realmente, sexo não importasse muito pro Mana, mesmo ele gostando muito... mas não teve tempo de conjecturar mais. Mana o trouxe pra cama, deitou em cima de si e o beijou na boca várias vezes.

- Hun... amour...! hun... eu vou lhe ensinar francês... e vou lhe ensinar a jogar Mario... e você vai me ensinar a transar direito...!

Közi riu.

- Não precisa, cara, você já faz direitinho...

- Precisa sim...! Tem mais uma camisinha ali que eu vi... depois vai ter de usá-la!

- Bem... se quer assim...!

- Eu quero...! Mas antes, joga uma partida de Mario pra eu ver?

- Que...?

- É! Joga...?

- Ah, cara, eu devo ser ruim demais nisso...

- Joga!

- Tudo bem, vai. Deixa eu sentar e você me indica em que botões do controle devo mexer.

Animado, Mana o ensinou... e colocou o jogo na primeira fase do mundo um - a mais fácil de todas. No entanto, fosse por estar desconcentrado, fosse por realmente ser ruim, Közi morreu pro primeiro _goomba_ que apareceu.

- Oh, cara, veja que merda!

Mana riu até não poder mais.

- Eu vou te ensinar... vou sim, com um pouco de paciência...

Sentou ao lado do companheiro, e Közi, já desistindo do jogo na primeira vida, olhou para Mana... tomou suas mãos e decidiu lhe comunicar a decisão que havia tomado no banheiro.

- Mana... posso te falar uma coisa?

- Diga.

- Você... quer ser meu namorado?

A reação de Mana foi bem diferente da que o outro esperava. Ele o olhou com olhar de dúvida, e disse em interjeição:

- Mas Közi...! A gente já não era namorado antes?

Pronto.

Pronto, fudeu! O dia perfeito, a primeira vez perfeita do cara, tudo isso havia sido estragado porque Közi simplesmente esquecera que, antes daquele dia, Mana pensava que eles namoravam e ele não. E agora que ele se decidia por namorar... falava merda! E agora pra se explicar?

Não ia estragar tudo. Olhou a Mana com um sorriso amarelo, e disse:

- Eh, Maninha... sabe, a gente precisava de um pedido formal, né...? Que nem aqueles casais que vivem juntos por anos a fio, e de repente querem casar no papel...

Deu certo. Mana sorriu, e lhe abraçou afinal.

- Sim... é claro que eu aceito!

Após aquilo, ambos se beijaram... e do nada, Mana teve uma inspiração... como se fosse um "insight"... e comunicou ao namorado.

- Közi... um dia nós vamos fundar uma banda juntos. Não vamos...?

- Uhn...? Com que dinheiro, cara?

- Com o tempo... a gente vai participando de bandas, de outras coisas... vai juntando um... e um dia... a gente vai ter uma banda juntos.

Közi sorriu, pensando que aquilo poderia não acontecer... mas por que não sonhar, né? Afinal... era tão bom sonhar de vez em quando...!

Apenas com um sorriso, Mana chamou ao amante ao banho... e aquele seria o final do dia da primeira transa de ambos juntos... o primeiro de muitos, muitos outros.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Tou começando a ficar com medo..._

_No Dis Inferno o Mana me pinta o cabelo de verde - sendo que eu escrevi a fic antes..._

_Agora, dia 20 de janeiro, ele coloca uma entrada no blog falando de que...?_

_De fadas! oO E logo abaixo uma foto dele saltando num jardim!_

_Quer dizer, entende...? Tou com medo de escrever com ele depois disso! oO_

_LOL!_

_Guentaê que tem o epílogo ainda!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Epílogo_

_Assim se iniciou a parceria de Közi e Mana, que duraria muitos anos inclusive no âmbito profissional. Eles continuaram trabalhando no karaokê; no entanto, com o tempo, Mana e Közi começaram a tocar em bandas como convidados. Foi em 1989, com a banda Girl'e, que Mana apareceu pela primeira vez de mulher no palco, com os cabelos então negros e soltos atrás das costas, algumas tranças esparsas, maquiagem, saia e blusa rosa. _

_Já Közi, assim que soube que havia lugar a um baixista numa banda para a qual fora convidado, a Matenrou, chamou Mana para tocar consigo. Porém, algum tempo depois, em 1992, Közi e Mana finalmente fundaram sua própria banda, a Malice Mizer, a qual seria um grande sucesso na cena de Visual Kei dos anos 90, e ficaria na ativa por quase dez anos. _

_Mais tarde, mesmo quando a banda entrara em hiatus e Mana e Közi não mais trabalharam juntos, eles permaneceram unidos e, vez por outra, tocando juntos. Como todo casal, tiveram brigas, desavenças, idas e vindas, mas sempre se amaram e se apoiaram apesar de tudo. _

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Cabô! Agora vou ter de fazer as fics do Kanon, senão ele me mata! UU Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
